Rainbow Factory Cupcakes
by Carolinasandstorm94
Summary: We all know a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice, but what happens when she teams up with the pony who bakes with sugar and spice? Rainbow Factory Dash and Pinkamena Diane Pie as a team. Rating changed to M for lemon scene and detailed death scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story idea was actually insipred by my girlfriend FunahoMisaki. Me and her were dared to take a quiz to see which of the CreepyPasta ponies we were most like. I got Rainbow Factory Dash (which is why she calls me "Dashie" in her reviews) and she got Pinkamena Diane Pie. We have both read "Rainbow Factory and Cupcakes, so I started thinking, "what if they worked together?" So, that being said, here is the result: Rainbow Factory Cupcakes.

AN: I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro, Rainbow Factory to AuroraDawn, and I do not own Cupcakes (that belongs to its respective owner as well)

It was a bright and sunny day in Ponyville. There was not a cloud in the Sky thanks to Rainbow Dash getting up unusually early to clear the skies, in 10 seconds flat of course. After she was done, she knew what she had to do, for she was the manager of the Cloudsdale Weather Corporation... The Rainbow Factory.

" _Man, where is Doctor Atmosphere?_ " Dash thought to herself, " _It is highly unusual for him to be running late. In all my years here I recall only twice, well now three times, when he did not show up on schedule. For his flank's sake he better have a damn good excuse._ " No sooner than Dash thought that last comment, the pony she was waiting for showed up, and she could tell he looked like he had already had a rough morning. His lab coat was torn, his mane was ruffled, and he had a long cut running from his left ear to his muzzle.

"Sorry I am late Dash," he said as he was trying to catch his breath, "I ran into a little problem with the last batch of failures. They thought they could try and jump me while I was doing my morning walk through, the threat was neutralized and now we have our spectra tanks filled back to accptible levels. Scootaloo did a hell of a job rounding the failures up, caught all 79 in less than 45 minutes.

Dash smiled at the work her adopted sister had done. Years ago, Scootlaoo came to the factory just like every other pony that failed their flight exam. After much begging, Dash agreed to let her live. In the time since then, Dash and Dr. Atmosphere developed a special elixir, with Zecora's help, that gave Scootaloo's wings a boost that made her compete with Dash in terms of overall wing power, but still did not have Rainbow's speed.

"So Rainbow, everything is under control and no new failures are expected until tomorrow, what are you going to do now that you have some free time?"

Dash thought long and hard about her answer. "Well, I am a little hungry for something sweet, I will go see Pinkie Pie and see if she has baked a new batch of goodies. I remember her telling me something about a special cupcake she wanted me to try today anyway. I told her no promises, but since my day has been cleared up, I will take her up on her offer."

"I am sure she would enjoy that, considering you are her best friend afterall."

"Yeah," Dash sighed "you are right, and she is my best friend as well." She didn't want to admit to anypony, but she actually had feelings for the energetic baker. She was nervous that Pinkie would reject her and never speak to her ever again.

"You are in charge while I am gone, understand?"

"As always Rainbow"

"Good, now I got to go, see you later." With that she took off out of the secret escape door she had installed. Little did she know, she was about to have a new partner in crime.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own MLP: FiM, that belongs to Hasbro. Rainbow Factory and Cupcakes belong to their respective owners.

Meanwhile in Ponyville-

A young Unicorn had just woken up strapped to a table. He was scared as he looked around the dimly lit room looking for a way to escape from this makeshift prison he was in. Finding noway out, he tried to remember what events took place

-He was slowly walking towards the library. It was a little chilly this morning so he wanted to get done as quickly as possible. He had just left the school since he wanted to see Mrs. Cheerilee about possibly becoming a helper but he was flat out refused. So he was going to see Twilight to see if she could use an extra set of hooves to help her and Spike out. He was suddenly stopped by the town's resident baker.

"Hey Pheniox Storm. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure thing Pinkie Pie, what is on your mind on the beautiful Celestia day?" He could tell she was a little depressed, her coat was a dark pink and her mane and tail were flat. She normally got like this when Dash was busy with the Wonderbolts or tending to the weather, so he figured giving her a little company would cheer her back up.

"Well I was going through some of my old records on my orders, and I realized that I forgot that your number came up today."

He mentally facehoofed. "I forgot all about that, what time can I come by and pick it up?"

"Actually," she said in a low voice that was usually reserved for Fluttershy, "We can go right now if you want."

He stood there for a second before answering "Well, I was on the way to the library to talk to Twilight, but I guess that a visit to the bakery is not too far out of the way."

"I'm glad to hear that, but before we get going, I found this pretty flower, want to smell it?"

"Sure Pinkie," he said with a slight smile, "I would be glad to."

She smiled as she pulled a flower out of her mane. Pheniox's eyes went wide as he saw the flower, it was a bright pink rose. It was the size of her hoof and had blood red tips. It was one of the most beautiful flowers he had ever laid eyes on.

"I can tell by your reaction that you like it, go ahead and smell it."

He did not question her and took a big sniff. It had a wonderful aroma to it, but he immediately felt different. His vision started to blur and he became lightheaded and suddenly felt sleepy.

"Hush my cupcake do not cry. For Pinkamena is gonna make sure you die." She softly sang with a chuckle after he fell asleep. She pulled a rope out of her mane, tied him up like a hog, and dragged him to her basement.-

He was interrupted from his thoughts as the door opened and two shadowy figures stood in the doorway.

"So this is our latest victim huh boss?"

"Indeed it is my assistant, his number just came up."

His blood ran cold just at the sound of their voices. "Applebloom and Pinkie Pie? Is that really you?" The lights flickered on two reveal the duo. Applebloom had on a silver colored apron with a red crown on it. Pinkie on the other hand had on a patchwork dress with a design on each patch, which he immediately recognized as cutie marks.

 **"IT IS CREEPYBLOOM AND PINKAMENA TO YOU!"** Applebloom shouted as she threw a switch and Pheniox's body seized up. Looking down, he saw the table was hooked to 4 batteries.

"Why?..."

Creepybloom spoke up "Everypony in Ponyville has a number, when it comes up, they are turned into cupcakes. Now by shocking you, I think you see our point hits it's mark." She suddenly grabbed the knife from Pinkamena, who was caught off guard by the Earth pony's movement, and rapidly cut both cutie marks off and sawed off the horn and handed it to Pinkamena.

"I have taught you well, and nice pun, but now it is my turn"

Pheniox was in a lot of pain from the trauma he just experienced, but still conscience. "That bucking hurt, please let me go, I will not tell a soul what you do."

"I am afraid that is not possible since I don't want to lose my cover, and now your life's party is over." Pinkamena then took the knife and jabbed it right into Pheniox's heart, instantly killing Pheniox. As she was removing the organs, she heard a knock on the door.

"Pinkie? Are you in here?"

Pinkamena froze as she realized who that voice belonged to " _Dashie..._ " She sadly thought to herself


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory to their respective owners.

Rainbow Dash had just arrived at Sugarcube Corner to see what special cupcake Pinkie wanted her to try, her mind racing with ideas.

"Let me see, Cinnamon? Nah, it would be too spicy for most ponies. Hmm, dandelion? Might be too tough. I GOT IT! APPLE PIE! She had been wanting to try and make it for AJ to sell, I am so awsome."

When she went inside, she immediately knew something was not right. The place would normally be packed from wall to wall and a line reaching the front door, but there was not a single pony in sight.

"Hello?" Dash called out, "Anypony there? Pinkie? Mr. And Mrs. Cake?" When she got no response, she decided to look around. First she went into the kitchen, and just like in the lobby, there was nopony in sight. She then proceeded upstairs, thinking maybe they told everypony to stay away for a bit while they took a nap. She checked every room, and still could not find anypony.

"There is still one place for me to check," she thought outloud to nopony in particular, "the one place that Pinkie told me to never go to, the *gulp* basement." She then left from upstairs and reentered the kitchen. After walking into the back room that was by the ovens, she saw the stairs that led to the basement. Slowly but surely, she proceeded down the staircase. When Dash reached the bottom, she was a little surprised to see another door. "Pinkie? Are you in here?" She asked as she knocked on the door. When she got no response, she placed a hoof on it and slowly pushed it open. Once it had opened, Dash was shocked about what was in the room. Torture equipment was everywhere. Looking to her right, she nearly had a heart attack at the scene before her. There was Pinkie Pie, wearing a dress made out of what looked like cutie marks, no, she KNEW they were cutie marks because she recognized a few of them from around town. Applebloom was standing there as well, with a twisted grin on her face. Dash turned as white as Rarity and stood there in silent horror as she saw Pinkie harvesting the organs of a young colt. It took a good 5 minutes before a few words slowly escaped her mouth.

"Pi-Pinkie Pie, what are you and Ap-" she was cut off by a hit to the back of the head, knocking her unconscience. When she came to, she was the one strapped to the table spread eagle and her wings stretched out straight.

"My poor Dashie," Pinkamena sadly said, "I have warned you to never set a hoof into my basement, but you showing up actually did me a favor. You see, I tricked you with that made up story about me wanting you to try a special cupcake. Instead, the opposite is true, I am going to BAKE you into a special cupcake. Sadly, your number came up, funny part is it is 20." She then started walking toward Dash with an old rusty hacksaw that was covered in dried blood. "I have been doing this for years and still do not get why they call it a hacksaw. You will be the first victim I miss my dear cyan weather Pegasus. Any last words?"

Dash knew she had only one chance to live, it was time for her to tell Pinkie how she felt. "Yes I do, I want to tell you how I truly fell about you."

Pinkamena stood there with a blank expression on her face flipping the hacksaw between her hooves. "Go on..."

"Pinks, we have been through so much together you and I. We have taken down more villians and saved Ponyville more times than I can count. Hay, we are both Elements for crying outloud. I was unsure of how I truly felt towards you at first, but over the years, I have grown quite fond of you and...I think I love you Pinkie."

Pinkamena was stunned, but she was not sure if her friend was telling the truth. "Dashie, is this some sort of game you are trying to play on me? I normally love games but when they are pulled on me, I do not like them one bit. This is downright pathetic even for you, trying to pull at my heart to stay alive. I ask you this: do you think you love me or do you love me but are afraid to say it? You better answer quickly and truthfully, I have a schedule to keep."

Rainbow did not even hesitate "You got me Pinks, I truly do love you, I just didn't want to be rejected."

"Why would I reject something, or pony, that I like? Now don't you have a question to ask me, and my full name is Pinkamena Diane Pie by the way."

"That is a pretty name, now Pinkamena Diane Pie, will you be my marefriend?"

"Ehh, I'll give you a shot, since I have nothing to lose, now do I have to worry about you escaping?"

"You don't, I swear on my Element of Loyalty"

"That is what I thought," She said as she unhooked Dash, causing Creepybloom to nearly lose it.

"Wait a second, you are letting her go? When I agreed to start helping you, you said that you would never let somepony who was on th-"

" **SHUT THE BUCK UP HALF PINT BEFORE YOU ARE THE NEXT BATCH OF CUPCAKES!** " Pinkamena roared, shutting Creepybloom up and making her slightly tremble.

"Pinkamena, what do you do with the bodies after you remove the organs?" Dash asked

"I normally chop them up into itsy bitsy pieces and throw them away so nopony would know the truth, why do you ask?"

"Do you mind if I have the bodies?" Dash asked, causing Pinkamena and Creepybloom to stand there speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory to their respective owners. Rainbow Factory song belongs to WoodenToaster

"Do you mind if I have the bodies?"

Dash's question stunned Pinkamena and Creepybloom, they could not believe their ears. Dash was well respected by everypony, well then again, so was Pinkie.

"Why do you want the bodies for Dash?" Creepybloom asked

Dash sighed "Well, since we are gonna be partners now, I might was well tell you the truth. You both know that I work at the Cloudsdale Weather Facility, correct?" Both Earth Ponies nodded, "Good, _Now a Rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice as the story we know of sugar and spice. Its really quite easy once you get to know it, with the help of the magic of the Pegasus Device._ You see, as everypony knows, the factory makes all of Equestria's rainbows, but they don't know HOW they are made. Everypony is made from spectra, and the factory uses the spectra from certain ponies to make the rainbows."

"I see..." Pinkamena lowly replied

"Yeah, well since we are partners now, can I help bake some cupcakes?"

Pinkamena jumped for joy and returned to being the pony everypony knows. She once again had a bright pink coat and fluffy mane and tail with a smile that causes all the ghouls and creepy things to come out only at night.

"Oh Dashie! How nice of you to offer, I could always use an extra set of hooves around here with how busy I get at times. You can start by helping me clean this icky mess up." It took the three of them the rest of the day to clean up the mess (and Dash to hide the body until she was ready to go back to the factory), but when they were done, the room was spotless and Pinkie had hid the equipment in a way only Pinkie could. Afterwards, they proceeded upstairs back to the kitchen, with Dash holding the organ bowl.

"Now you are about to see how I manage to sneak the organs into the cupcakes" Pinkie cheerfully said. She pulled of her mane a large carving tray and knife. After washing them and putting them down, she took the bowl from Dash, washed the blood off of the body parts and sink and set it on the counter by the tray. Every organ she took out and put them in a pile before she started dicing them like cucumbers. When she was done, there was a bunch of tiny pieces that looked like sushi and she mixed them into the cupcake batter. After blending the organs in, Dash was stunned, she could not tell that there were any organs in the mix. Pinkie then put the batter into the trays and set them in the oven. While the cupcakes were cooking, they cleaned up the mess they (well mainly Dash), had made. 2 hours later, they were done. Since the cupcakes had to cool, Pinkie had Dash mix the frosting, which Dash recognized as the colors of Phoenix's mane and coat swirled together. When the cupcakes were done cooling and the frosting applied, Pinkie decided to give Dash a little taste of what she did for a living.

"Here Dashie, you get the first one. Afterall, you are going to be helping me from now on, unless you want your number to come up, but anyways have a taste, we have plenty."

Dash was nervous at first since she now knew the truth, but after a few minutes of self-debating, she decided to follow through with Pinkie's suggestion. "Well Pinks, I think I will do your suggestion, hand me the cupcake." Pinkie put one of the cupcakes in Dash's hoof. " _Over the lips and past the gums, watch out stomach here it comes_ " she thought to herself as she took the first bite. To her amazement, she was shocked to discover it was delicious. She wolfed down that one and followed with 2 more in quick session. She started feeling ill after the 4th one. By then her face was covered in frosting, Pinkie decided to show how much she cared for the cyan mare standing in front of her.

"Um, Dashie, you missed a spot"

"Wha-?" Pinkie cut her off and landed a deep kiss on her lips after licking off the frosting. Dash's eyes went to stars and her wings suddenly flapped open at the sensation she was feeling. "So you feel the same way about me as I feel about you huh Pinks?" she managed to say after catching her breath.

"Yep, now back to business, we have a few hours until the bakery opens, what are we going to do until then? Also, there is another problem, how am I going to get to the factory?"

Dash thought of a few things she WANTED to do, but decided to stick to business. "We are going to see Celestia, we need to tell her we are now in a relationship and figure out a way for you to be able to walk around Cloudsdale. Since you're an Earth Pony, it is impossible for you to stay on the clouds by natural means, magic will be required."

"Okie Dokie Loki, let's get a move on.." she then gave Dash a smirk that resembled her own, "..marefriend."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory to their respective owners.

The journey to Canterlot was pretty uneventful, and when they arrived at the palace, they caught a lucky break since Celestia and Luna were in the garden having afternoon tea and cake.

"Well hello there Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, how nice of you to visit, even if it was unannounced. Do you two want some tea and cake?" Luna asked

"Sure we do" Dash and Pinkie said after bowing. They sat across the table from Luna and Celestia, who used their magic to set Dash and Pinkie's places on the table.

"Now, what is it you two want? Normal procedure is to request appointments to see us, what is the urgency of this visit?" Celestia asked the duo

"Well, you see..." Dash started to say before trailing off

"..we are marefriends" Pinkie slowly finished

The two princesses smiled. "We are quite surprised, but despite our reservations, it is approved."

"Well, if you didn't approve Celestia, all I needed to do was remind you of the time I caught you and Twilight having "quality time". Sad part is, everypony thinks you are with Discord and her with Rarity." Dash smarted back

Celestia blushed and lowered her head "That is the very reason why I am not protesting ya'll's relationship, if that news got out about me and Twi, I would be ruined."

"Yeeahh, well anyways, we have another problem at hoof. Since Pinkie Pie is an Earth Pony, she cannot stay in Cloudsdale with me since you have to either be a pegasus or be under the effect of the windwalker spell to be there, and the spell is only temporary. Is there any other way she can live in Cloudsdale with me?"

Before Celestia could respond, Pinkie shouted " **MAKE ME A PEGASUS!** Wait, is that even possible?"

While Celestia and Dash sat there in stunned silence, Luna nodded "Yes, it is possible but once the spell is cast, it is permanent. Are you sure this is what you want Pinkie Pie?"

"Yes, I have been trying to fly with Dashie for years, only being able to by using my own contraptions, I will sacrifice myself if it meant her staying alive, if this is the only way for us to be together, so be it, cast the spell, even if it is painful. Once the transformation is over, I know that the pain I suffered since it means I can be with the mare I love."

Dash was shocked at how mature Pinkie Pie sounded "I love you too Pinks" she said while smiling

"I am warning you, this is going to hurt...A LOT, but since you are so sure, stand still for a minute." Celestia said as she cast the spell. At first after the glow died down, nothing happened and Dash was wondering if it worked. That thought was killed once Pinkie doubled over and started screaming in pain. Even with all of Dash's years in the Rainbow Factory and watching all of the failures that entered the Pegasus Device, this was too much for her to handle. She closed her eyes as she heard Pinkie's bones cracking as they hollowed and her body becoming less dense. She only had a few minutes of relief before the next phase of the transformation happened. She doubled over again as two lumps started pushing their way up from her shoulder blades. The sound of Pinkie's skin stretching made Dash nauseous, but she managed to keep herself together. After a few minutes, the wings were fully developed and Dash opened her eyes as Pinkie's transformation was completed.

" _Oh man, she is now 20% cuter_ " Dash thought to herself as her wings spread open without realizing it

"Like what you see Dash? I know you do because of your wings" Celestia chuckled

Dash went from embarrassed to ticked "You are a fine one to talk Celestia, you like a certain lavender pony with wings" Celstia didn't say anything else after that.

"So Dashie? Since I am a pegasus and technically passed my flying exam, can I work with you?"

"Yeah, sure Pinks"

"Okie Dokie Loki, lets go! Race you to the factory Dashie and thank you Celestia."

"No problem Pinkie Pie" Celestia answered as the two pegasi took off for Cloudsdale


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory to their respective owners

The race to the Rainbow Factory was a good one, with both pegasi swapping the lead. Then, at the very last minute, Pinkie pulled ahead of Dash winning the race, making Dash upset.

"I thought I was the fastest flier, how the hay did you manage to beat me?"

"Simple, I'm Pinkie Pie so your argument is invalid. Now I do have a question, I have toured here before, so why did you bring me back even after I agreed to work with you? I thought you were gonna make me stay in Cloudsdale at the sub-station there."

"Simple honey, like I said in the basement, the rainbows this factory makes are make from the spectra of dea- BUCK! We forgot the body in your basement!"

"No worries, while you were cleaning I put a special mix into the carcass to preserve it until we get it"

"Good, but anyways like I was saying, the rainbows are made from the spectra of dead pegasi that fail their flight exams. The failures come here alive, given the choice to work or die, and those that do not want to work or try and escape are immediately killed and thrown in the Pegasus Device. Now, since you are being made a worker, follow me to the fitting room so you can be sized for your lab coat. Afterwards, we shall go to the Upper Factory. Nopony should question why, and those that do question my authority, well, hehe, you will see."

" _What is wrong with my Dashie?_ " Pinkie thought to herself as she followed Dash, "S _he seems, different, but yet the personality shift seems so...familiar, just like when I become Pinkamena. Maybe we are more alike than what I previously thought and maybe, just maybe, we can make the most fearsome team known to pony kind_."

They entered the fitting room and after Dash took Pinkie's measurements, in GREAT detail, they had to wait. "Well Pinks, we got a few minutes, what do you want to do?"

Pinkie grinned from ear to ear "This" She grabbed Rainbow and forced her on her back as Rainbow's wings opened. She then planted a big wet french kiss, turning Dash scarlet. Dash decided to have some fun, so she used her size to her advantage by getting Pinkie off her and reversed positions with her over Pinkie and started nibbling her ear slightly.

"Oh...wow..don't..stop"

"Sorry Pinks, but I have to, I hear somepony coming" As soon as Pinkie got back on her feet, the door opened and a young colt with a green mane came in

"Here is your lab coat and safety goggles, and welcome to the Cloudsdale Weather Corporation. Mrs. Dash will teach you everything you need to know, she is an excellent teacher. Now where exactly will you be working?"

"Well let me see, since I asked for you to bring her a pair of safety goggles, that should have told you that she will be stationed on the Upper Floor with me you idiot!" Dash replied, making the colt's face turn pale

"Oh sorry, in that case, welcome to the Rainbow Factory Mrs. Pie."

"Just call me Pinkie, and thank you."

"Oh, before I forget," Dash said while her and Pinkie were walking out the door of the fitting room, "I want you to issue a memo to all workers and failures. Anypony, wheather they are a mare, stallion, filly, or colt, it does not matter, caught making a move or if Pinks tells me they made a move on my marefriend here, will be IMMEDIATELY TERMINATED. Is that order clear?"

The colt was trembling "Ye-yes Mrs...Mrs. Dash, I will issue that memo ASAP, but who exactly is your marefriend?"

Pinkie's mane deflated and her coat and eyes darkened several shades " **I AM! YOU TRULY ARE THE DEFINITION OF AN IDIOT!** " She said as she slammed the door, making the colt jump and hit the ceiling. When he came to, he scrambled to issue the memo.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: A few of my friends' OCs will be in this fanfic

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, Rocket to Insanity, Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory to their respective owners

After leaving the colt, Rainbow and Pinkie made thier way to the orintation room, where Dash taught Pinkie everything she would have to know to work at the factory. They then proceeded to the Upper Factory, more specifically, her office.

"Well Pinks, I have taught you everthing that I know and expect out of a worker, do you have anymore questions?"

"Yeah, how did you become this way?" Rainbow paused at the question, tears started forming in her magentia eyes as she turned to face her marefriend.

"I...I became this way...because of you. Well, not exactly you, a nightmare I had about you."

At this Pinkie's mane and tail deflated and her new wings dropped off to her sides "What do you mean?"

"Remember back when I was in your basement and you were about to kill me?" Pinkie slowly nodded her head before Dash continued, "Well, I had a reoccuring nightmare for about 3 months straight, you actually went through with it, you made me into Rainbow Cupcakes...Pinkamena"

"Dashie, please listen to me. I know that when I am like this I can lose control, afterall I nearly did kill you, but I want to tell you something. I always held out hope that you felt the same way for me that I feel for you, and now I know you do, if this is real, I will never do that to you dear. Nightmares are our worst feelings realized, I have had one where..."

"Where what Pinkamena?"

"...nopony loved me... and I lost you...you died" she could not hold back the tears anymore and sat on her hunches crying her eyes out, forming a puddle around her and Dash.

"Pinks, now it is your turn to listen, as long as I have a breath in my body, I will do everything I can to prevent that" Dash replied, her voice quivering trying not to lose it herself

"That is good to know," Pinkamena said as she slowly cheered up and returned to normal, "I do have one question, since we are working together and there are only so many ponies in Ponyville, how are we gonna be able to keep up with demand?"

"Simple, my scout/deliverer, nopony knows his actual name, so we just call him Sir, and speaking of which, there he is now." Just then a stallion walked in, he had a jet black coat and a blood-red mane and tail.

"Who is this Mrs. Dash? I haven't seen her around the factory before and another shipment of failures isn't due for a few, so why is she here?" He asked as he grabbed Pinkie's lab coat. He spoke in an accent Pinkie did not recognize, his voice deep and his words drug out, every word coming out felt like an icy venom, "need me to send her to the Pegasus device for her colors?"

Dash snapped and lunged at him, hitting him so hard he flew across the room into a bookshelf " **YOU LAY A HOOF ON MY MAREFRIEND AGAIN AND YOU WILL BE THE ONE PUT IN THE DEVICE! UNDERSTOOD?!** "

He paled to an ash grey "ma..ma..ma..MAREFRIEND?! I am so sorry, so I take it she is working with you?"

"I had a memo released, it will describe everything" Dash responded

"Ok.." he said as he walked out

"Well Pinkie, this will be your office as well. Anypony step out of line, report to me, got it?" Dash said

"Okie Dokie Loki" Pinkie cheerfully said

"Good, now let's get going for your official tour" Dash said as they walked out the door to go tour the facility


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, Rocket to Insanity, Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory to their respective owners

After several hours, the tour was just about completed

"Well, Pinkie Pie, what do you think of the Rainbow Factory?

"Eh, it is alright I guess..I mean, I make goodies for everypony to enjoy, just like you make Equestria's rainbows. I will admit, I am impressed Dashie, I never would have thought that you would be capable of doing all of this."

"Just like I never would have thought that you kill ponies and use their organs in your cupcakes." Dash fired back

"Fair point, besides, now I do not have to worry about the bodies being discovered."

"That is correct Pinkie, and besides, Sir will make sure we have a constant supply of failures, by the way, **NEVER,** under **ANY** circumstances, go around Sir's office after dark, I made that mistake once, and never will again. Before you ask why you shouldn't take a look to your left"

Pinkie did as she was told and saw Sir and Dr. Atmosphere sitting beside each other, too close in her opinion, and chatting about something she couldn't make out. Almost immediately, however, she saw the look in both of their eyes and recognized it, it was the same look that her and Dash gave each other and that could only mean one thing. "Oh...now I see why.." she quietly responded

"Anyway", Dash purposely drug that word out, "there is still one last place for you to see and that would complete the tour, the heartbeat of the Rainbow Factory, the Main Theater Room, where the Pegasus Device is located."

They reached a large door, which Dash opened slowly, almost as to make Pinkie wait for the unveiling. Finally, it opened all the way and Pinkie's mouth dropped at the sight of all the equipment and there, in the very center of the room, was the Pegasus Device itself. I was massive, by Pinkie's guess it was about 30 feet high and 30 feet in diameter. With the background painted a slick shade of black, the colorful Cloudsdale Weather Corporation logo stood out with an almost 3-D aspect to the rest of the Device. The color of the bubbling liquid inside was the same shade as Dash's coat, cyan.

"Wow Dashie...this is cool and all, but how does it actually work?" Pinkie asked

"Heh, well Pinks, you are about to find out, but I am taking special consideration from now on, all organs will be removed before the body is put in the machine." She then turned her gaze to a guard and gave him a nod, he left and returned a few minutes later with a young filly. She had a lavender coat and a jet black mane that was styled similar to Fluttershy's, and weird thing for Pinkie was that the filly did not have a cutie mark. Pinkie watched as the filly was chained spread eagle and suspended in midair above a conveyer belt that led to the Device. "Any last words?" Dash asked the filly as she placed her hoof over the button that would kill the defenseless filly in front of them.

"Yes..I do", the filly softly said, "I regret nothing that I have experienced, and you are actually doing me a favor. My family that I thought loved me abandoned me in the woods when I was a little foal, I had to learn how to survive, and that was rough. I failed my flight exam and have spent the last month in the basement in that blasted cage, so what I am saying am my final words is this: Thank you for putting me out of my misery...Rainbow Dash."

Dash then hit the button, and a knife slit the filly's throat and stomach, making a "T" shape. Then, another set of robots moved into position with 2 steel containers with a Biohazard symbol on them and put the organs into them. While one arm moved the containers to Pinkie, the other one undid the shackles, which dropped the body onto the conveyer belt. After 15 seconds, the body went into the device. Pinkie stared in awe as the body completely disolved and a bright purple ozzed out of a tube into an awaiting collection tank. Dash then hit another button to stop the process when it was finished.

"Well honey, what do you think?"

"This is gonna be fun," Pinkie replied with a wicked smile on her face, "and thank you for the organs, let's go make some cupcakes!" she cheerfully said

"You do not have to ask me twice" Dash said as she put one of the containers on her back, they then set off for Ponyville to Sugarcube Corner.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: WARNING: NSFW! If you do not read clopfiction, DO NOT READ!

AN: next chapter gets back on point, this is just a lead-in to a future event

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, Rocket to Insanity, Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory to their respective owners

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, with Dash and Pinkie baking cupcakes the whole time for the next day. By the time they finished, it was after midnight.

"Well Pinks, it is getting late, I should be getting home honey" Dash said as they were cleaning up

"Nonsense you silly filly, you can stay here for the night" Pinkie replied with a giggle "Afterall, you are my marefriend, and eventually..." her voice trailed off as her mane slowly deflated

"What are you saying Pinkie?" Dash asked

"I am saying...Dashie...how much do you love me?"

"Pinks, what is my Element?"

"Loyalty" she slowly replied as Dash comforted her

"Exactly, and my loyalty is to you. Remember when I confessed my feelings in the basement? I was not doing that to cheat death, I was being sincere, I truly do love you Pinkie Pie, and I know you are loyal to me."

"How do you know that Dashie?"

"Because of these," Dash said as she messaged Pinkie's wings, "you permanently had yourself changed from an earth pony to a pegasus. You said the pain you suffered would be worth it because after all these years you finally get to fly with me. That is true loyalty, no matter what the circumstances, no matter the pain or suffering you have to endure, you stay with who you love, no matter what. I know what you were going to say before you cut yourself off, you were going to say "eventually my wife". To be honest, I look forward to having you as mine. There is no need to be afraid or scared anymore...Pinkamena"

"Really Dashie?" Pinkie asked as her mane returned to normal

"Really Pinks, really. I can't live without you. You are always on my mind, why do you think I get so defensive of you when somepony decides to make a sly remark concerning you? It is out of not only loyalty, but also love. I will be damned in Tartarus if I let anypony try and hurt you, it will be their death sentence."

"The same goes for you dear, everything you just said, I feel the same for you, I love you Rainbow Dash."

"I love you too Pinkamena" Dash said as they embraced in a hug "so...where am I going to sleep?"

"With me...in my bed" she said with a slightly seductive smile, "If you don't mind that is.."

Dash returned the grin "Oh I don't mind, question is, are you sure?"

"What is wrong Dashie, can't cum in 10 seconds flat?"

Dash deadpanned "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, only way to find out is to come with me to bed" Pinkie playfully replied

Dash scooped Pinkie up bridal style and flew up to Pinkie's room and laid her on her bed "Umm, Pinks, how are you gonna clean the sheets with the mess we are about to make without the cakes knowing? These are your only sheets"

"I already explained to them about our relationship, they said we can do whatever we want as long as I clean them at your place."

"Well that was nice of them and it is totally fair, now, where were we?" Dash said as she planted a kiss on Pinkie, forcing her tongue into Pinkie's mouth and giving both of them wingboners. The two fought for dominance, and in a burst of energy, Pinkie won and forced her tongue inside Dash's before breaking the kiss.

"Now let's see if you can beat my challenge" Pinkie said with a smirk before lowering her head between Dash's legs. She licked and teased Dash's lips before inserting her tongue and rapidly pressed against Dash's sensitive g-spot making Dash moan and she rapidly came, squirting her juices all over Pinkie's face, which she quickly licked up.

"Well, you win...10 seconds flat" Pinkie said with a slightly disappointed frown since she lost

"Told...you...so" Dash said in between breaths, "Now I get my reward" She flipped her body so they were in a 69 position. Unlike Pinkie, she did not tease and dove right in and started sucking Pinkie as Pinkie was her. All they could hear was each other's muffled moans of pleasure, both of their bodies feeling like they were on fire as the heat built up inside them. Soon, they switched positions and started rubbing their clits together in a harmonic rhythm, making the bed shake in such a way they hoped it did not collapse. After a few more minutes, they climaxed at the same time, but they noticed something else mixed in with their love juices, blood.

"Did we just climaxed so hard we broke each other's cherries?" Dash asked in a surprised tone

"Yeah...I think we just did..." Pinkie responded as they both collapsed

"Goodnight honey, see you in the morning."

"Yes Dashie dear, see you then" They both fell asleep holding each other in a tight embrace and a smile on their faces.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, Rocket to Insanity, Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory to their respective owners

The next morning, Dash woke up before Pinkie with her head still trying to wrap her head around what events took place the night before

"Ugh...what time is it?" She asked nopony in particular, but immediately woke up when she saw the time.

"9:37! Oh buck, **PINKIE WAKE UP! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK!** "

Dash's yell made Pinkie jump into the air alarmed "Oh no, we don't even have time to take a shower"

"We got shower facilities on site at the factory remember? We can just take a shower there. We have just enough time to put these sheets in the wash at my place before heading to the factory. Now, we got to get going, you do not want to be late for your first full day on the job, remember what I told you the penalty was during orientation?"

"Yeah, 2 weeks in the basement on failure watch, I do not want that," Pinkie said as she gathered up the sheets, "now let's go"

They flew at top speed to Dash's house and put the soiled sheets in the laundry before flying to the factory

"9:59" Dash said as they punched in, "That was too bucking close, we got to be more careful."

"I agree Dashie," Pinkie said as they made their way to the showers, "How about a 1am curfew? If we wake up at 9, that will give us 8 hours of sleep minimum."

"Not a bad idea honey, and did you see the look on Scootaloo's face as we walked in?"

"Yes I did Dashie, I swear she was about to faint from shock."

"As did I," Dash said as she started the shower, "and we are gonna have to take a joint shower since our hooves can't reach between our wings"

"After the fun we had last night, I think we can wait until afterwork to continue our playtime. The Cakes put us on an every-other-day rotation on our jobs starting next week."

"What do you mean by "us"? I never applied for a job at the bakery."

Pinkie giggled playfully "Well, it is part of the deal that came with you dating me. They are expecting you to help out while I am here, fair proposition if you ask me." She said as she went Pinkamena mode

"I can't cook worth the buck. I can't even make pancakes without nearly burning my house down, and they expect me to do everything you do?"

Pinkamena slowly sighed "Yes they do, and they know your track record for cooking, which is why the three of us are going to help until you get your baking hooves."

"Awesome honey," Dash said as she washed Pinkamena's back, "and I think you are completely clean" she said as she turned for Pinkamena to wash her back

"I think you are as well," Pinkamena said after a few minutes, "now it is time to get down to business, we have a job to do."

"Agreed" They both dried off and put on their lab coats and made their way to the office, where Scootaloo, Dr. Atmosphere, and Sir were waiting on them with sly grins on their faces.

"Well, well, well...Look what we have here," Sir said with a sly tone in his voice, "Had fun with Pinkie last night? How did you like Pinkie's pie?" he snickered

"It tasted super sweet...almost like a cupcake with frosted sugar on top. Oh, by the way, everpony is to address her as Ms. Pinkamena." Dash said the last part with a dangerous tone, which made Dr. Atmosphere back up a few feet

"Umm...Ms. Pinkamena..." Scootaloo quitely asked, "What does my sister taste like then? Pinkamena walked over and ran a hoof through Scootaloo's mane "You are the only one allowed to call me Pinkamena since you are Dashie's sister, and to answer your other question, she tastes like skittles."

"Huh?" Everypony but Dash asked

"Some kind of fruity candy I got from a strange creature once, I shared them with Dashie."

"Yeah she did, they were good too" Dash chuckled

"I assume you and Sir had fun last night as well?" Pinkamena asked making them both turn beet red, "I take that as a yes, anyways, it is time to get to work shall we? Sir, I have a new recipe in mind for some cupcakes, it requires dragons, think you can get me a few weaklings?"

He scoffed "I suppose I COULD, but there would be a problem with that. As you know, I work for Ms. Dash, not you, so I have to kindly decline."

"You better do it Sir, we are co-managers. Now I suggest that everypony but me and and Pinkamena get out before I send each of you to the Pegasus Device." Dash said with a deadly tone

"Bu-" Sir was quickly cut off

"I...said...now...10, 9, 8, 7, 6-" the three then flew out the door to start the shift up


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, Rocket to Insanity, Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory to their respective owners

After leaving the office; Scootaloo, Sir, and Dr. Atmosphere started talking amongst themselves while walking towards the main theater room.

"Personally, I do not like this one bit," Dr. Atmosphere said, "Now we have extra work to do because of the organ removal robots and collection bins for Ms. Pinkamena, I don't even know why she would want them."

"The only reason you are bitching is because it gives you less "private time" with Sir." Scootaloo coldly stated and making Dr. Atmosphere's and Sir's mouth drop

"Shut up Scootaloo, you are not old enough to be talking such language." Sir stated

"Don't ruffle my feathers and I will not ruffle yours" Scootaloo smarted back, "and you wouldn't want to ruffle mine anyway since the onlypony whose feathers you would ruffle is Dr. Atmosphere's, if you know what I mean." This caused Dr. Atmosphere to join in the arguement

"Scootaloo, the only reason why you are acting the way you are is because of your sister, you are showing bias. On another note, how dare you make an insult like that towards Sir! It was completely uncalled for, and I am starting to wonder if your relation to Ms. Dash is clouding your judgement, no pun intended. We should have done what I wanted and put you in the Device just like the others. You are the smallest worker here, only good for your ability to get into tight areas and your speed to get to contain escapees. You are more of a liability than an asset, and the **ONLY** reason why you are alive is because of your sister." Dr. Atmosphere bluntly stated

" **YOU TAKE THAT BACK!** " Scootaloo spread her wings and flew at Dr. Atmosphere, striking him hard on the muzzle breaking his nose. She landed on top of him when he fell and kept delivering strike after strike until Sir grabbed her.

"Well A," Sir said to his wounded lover, "I say we teach this one a lesson"

Before Dr. Atmosphere could respond, a beeping came from their badges " **YOU THREE, OUR OFFICE, NOW!** " The voice that came through was not Dash's but Pinkamena's, and the venom in her tone signaled she was mad

The three of them stopped fighting and went went back to the office. When they entered, they were greated by a very pissed off Pinkamena and Dash, who were sitting at a table that had 3 empty chairs in front of them.

"Will the three of you take a seat? Scootaloo is to sit in the middle," Dash said as she motioned to the chairs, "we are not happy with any of you."

They all quitely nodded as they sat down in the chairs "What is this about you two?" Sir calmly asked

"The incident that just took place in the hallway." Dash said with an icy tone in her voice as the three guilty pegasi sulked in their chairs, "Don't you three start pointing hooves either; remember, the badges also serve as a 2-way radio, we tuned into Scootaloo's and heard the whole conversation."

"We were also watching the security cameras" Pinkamena added as the three lowered their heads, "and we have already decided on your punishment. The three of you have to spend the next week in the failure cells...the ones used for solitary confinment. You asked why I would need the organs, well-" Before she could continue, a letter suddently appeared with Princess Luna's seal on it, make them all fly back out of their chairs.

"I wonder what the boss wants.." Scootaloo slowly said, making Pinkamena confused

"I thought me and Dashie were in charge..."

"We are honey," Dash replied, "but only in charge of the daily operations. We all still have to answer to her."

"What does the letter say Ms. Dash?" Sir asked

Rainbow opened the letter and scanned over it before putting it away. "Private matter, for mine and Pinkamena's eyes only. Now let's go to put you three in solitary, we have a meeting to go to."

Scootaloo, Sir, and Dr. Atmosphere went without a fight. Before leaving, they returned to the office so Pinkamena could read the letter.

Dear Rainbow and Pinkamena,

This have come to light about what you do actually do since I was misled about the whole process involved for making rainbows as well as the resent discovery of how you make cupcakes Pinkamena. I have to keep the sorces anonymous of course for their protection. Both of you report to mine and Tia's chambers ASAP.

Sincerely,

Princess Luna

Dash got on the intercom "Attention everypony, due to a business meeting, me and Pinkamena have to leave for a while, you all know your jobs."

She cut it off and they both then left the factory and headed straight for Canterlot castle


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, Rocket to Insanity, Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory to their respective owners

Dash and Pinkamena made their way to Canterlot, flying slower than normal due to being a little scared. They were almost there when suddenly they were in the royal sister's private chambers, and they both instantly bowed

"Rise up, I was growing a bit impatient with the wait," Celestia said, "so I went ahead and teleported you since you were almost here. I used your Elements as tracking beacons to find out where you were."

"What is the issue at hoof?" Dash asked as calmly as she could to mask her fear

"What you two are doing, we are ordering you to stop at once. Let me see: kidnapping, aiding and abetting, falsifying legal documents, torture, crimes against ponykind, cannibalism, false imprisonment, and first degree murder would be the charges brought against the two of you if this was to go to court." Luna said as Dash and Pinkie just sat there with their heads and wings hung low

"However," Celestia added, "you could use those methods for public service."

Dash and Pinkamena's mouth dropped "How can that be so?" Pinkamena asked

"It is quite simple really," Celestia said, "Ever notice how peaceful Equestria is?"

"Yeah" the two pegasi answered

"Ever wonder WHY?" Luna smugly said

"I always assumed that was because everypony got along" Pinkamena said

"Common misconseption that we actually WANT to public to believe." Luna continued "It saves a massive panic and prevents all out anarchy. Truth be told, there is a dark underbelly of criminals, gangs, and the like, which is where you two come into play...if you are interested that is."

"We're listening" Dash and Pinkamena hesitantly replied

"You see, the dungeons are becoming over crowded, we will give you the crooks to use instead of innocent blood being spilled. Also, we talked it over with delagates from other kingdoms about us disposing of their criminals as well, it was unanimous in favor of it. Think of all the new recipes and color mixtures you could make. What is your answer?" Celestia asked

"We will do it!" Dash and Pinkamena cheerfully said

"Celestia, can you do me a favor?" Dash asked

"Of course, what do you want?"

"Teleport the rest of the Elements here, I have announcement I would like to make"

Celestia nodded and teleported the others to the chambers, and they all started asking what was going on as they bowed, even Twilight

"Rise up, and you know you do not have to bow Twilight since you are a princess yourself."

"My dear teacher," Twilight responded, "I do it because I want to"

"I will drop it then, but anyways, Dash has something she wants to tell you all"

All eyes fell on her and she opened her mouth but no words came out " _Mare up Rainbow Dash, I went over this moment in my head, but now it is actually happening. Am I really going to to chicken out now? I want to, but I have to do it, for Pinkamena if nothing else._ " With that vote of self-confidence, she took a deep breath. "Me and Pinkamena are in a relationship, but not just any kind of relationship..." She reached into her mane and pulled out a velvet box, surprising even Pinkamena

"Pinkamena Diane Pie..." Dash slowly said as she bent down in front of her and opened the box, "will you marry me?" Everyone stood in shock at the look of the ring, it was solid gold and had 3 gems on it. A cyan on the left, a pink one on the right, and the center gem was a light purple. There was an engraving on the inside in cursive that read "Pinkamena Diane Dash".

"Of course I will," Pinkamena said as Dash put the ring round her right front hoof, "but I do have one question, why now we have been marefriends for less than a week."

Dash just cuckled "Pinkamena, you and I both know we have wanted this for years. All that time we kept our feelings secret out of fear, but now we don't have to do that anymore, we can be together the way we want to...by being married." Dash then gently kissed Pinkamena's cheek before continuing, "besides, the fun we had last night was just the start." This made the other's jaws drop and Rarity cracked a sly grin as she imagined what Dash and Pinkie did

"Well now that is over, can we get back to work now?" Pinkamena asked

"Yes, our business here is settled, you two are dismissed;" Luna said, "and congrats you two, you make a cute couple."

Dash and Pinkie both blushed "Thank you two," they said as they bowed, "we will see you at our wedding I hope."

"You will" the others answered as they left, leaving just the two princesses and pegasi in the room

"Before we leave, we want to ask you two a question"

"What is it?" the royal sisters asked

"Do not fight over who will preform the wedding..." the two pegasi said as they left. Before they left the corridor, they started laughing as they heard Celestia and Luna start argueing over who will do the proceedings.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Over 1,000 views, thanks everyone

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory to their respective owners

After Dash and Pinkie left the castle, they decided to take their time getting back to the factory since they gave the order for every worker to start up and do their jobs, so they decided to stop in Ponyville for a bite to eat. As they entered town, everypony was amazed since that was Pinkie's first time in public as a pegasus, with Lyra having to be knocked out from blaming humans. As soon as everypony got over the shock of seeing her as a pegasus, they all started congradulating the two of them when they saw Pinkie's ring. They finally made their way to the resturant, sitting at a table that was off to the side where nopony could eavesdrop but could be seen by the other customers. They sat down and gave their orders to the aging waiter, who was a grey earth pony with a salt and pepper mane. His cutie mark was a glass and plate tilted at an angle. They thanked him as he left for the kitchen and they began to talk.

"Well, that was an unexpected reaction. I figured Lyra would pull that stunt, but I was not expecting all the hoopla that went on afterwards."

"Neither did I Dashie, I was actually kind of embarrased"

"Same here, and have you thought of any new recipes?"

"Indeed I have," Pinkamena said as she quickly returned to normal as their food was brought to them, "we are going to be busy."

"No lie there, and I have been thinking, you know the new rules we are gonna have to follow correct?"

"Yeah," Pinkie said in between bites of her alfalfa salad, "what about them?"

Dash quickly ate her dandelion sandwich and started on her own salad before answering "How about we have a new look? Black lab coats instead of white to increase the intimidation factor a bit for any failures who enter the factory"

"Ummm...I like it, black is intimidating and slick looking, and anypony who opposes it or the new guidelines will have the choice of solitary for a month or be Pegasus Deviced."

Dash was put aback by what Pinkie just said "Wow Pinks, you have worked there less than a day but yet you are already thinking like a worker. Job well done in my opinion."

"Well I did have a good teacher" Pinkie slowly said

"In more ways than one." Dash slying said making them both grin, "but anyways, **CHECK PLEASE!** "

The waiter walked over to them with a smile as Dash was getting the bits ready to pay for their meal. When he presented the bill, Dash and Pinkie were shocked to see that it was already paid for and there was a note attached.

"What does it say dear?" Pinkie asked

Dash proceeded to read the note:

"Rainbow Dash,

Please accept this small token as a present from the Wonderbolts. Congrats on you and Pinkie, we saw the ring as you two walked in. Remember Dash, follow your dreams and your heart, even if it seems like your goals will be impossible to reach, keep trying hard enough and never give up. If you do that, you will be amazed at how well you can achieve your goals, by you being with Pinkie proves this.

Warm Regards,

Soarin, Spitfire, and the rest of the Wonderbolts

P.S. Turn Around"

Dash and Pinkie did as the note said and standing there was the whole Wonderbolt team, Dash's jaw went slack as they made their way over to where Dash and Pinkie were sitting.

"You did not have to do this," Dash said as she composed herself, "thank you"

"We did because we wanted to" Soarin said

"Besides, you had to give up your dream of joining our ranks because of you being an Element Holder, but we do have something for the two of you" Spitfire said as she handed Dash a small envelope. Dash ripped it open and two pins fell out, they were bronze in color and were the Wonderbolt logo.

"Dash," Spitfire continued, "as you can remember, leadponies have gold pins and wingponies have silver ones, you have held both afterall; but anyways, the bronze ones you see in front of you are for honorary members. Considering the circumstances around you having to resign, we felt like you earned it. Also, you are the first pony to hold all three at one point or another."

Dash was star-struck " **THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!** How come Pinkie got one then? She didn't even enter the Academy, I am not trying to sound selfish or mean, I am just curious."

"What part of "honorary" don't you understand?" Soarin asked "That means you have the privlages of a member without being one."

"Besides," Spitfire added, "I was doing a practice run when I saw your race with her the other day. Since she managed to beat you, she earned it from that. Besides, it would not be fair on her if her wife got one when she is faster than her." All Dash could do was blush and place her head on the table.

"Thank you both, but we really should be getting back to work now" Pinkie said

"We got to go as well," a young member named Surprise said as the whole group walked outside with Dash and Pinkie "and congrats again"

"Thank you all again," Dash said as she and Pinkie put their pins on, "we will try and come when we can, but we got our hooves full."

"We understand, it is ok if you can't come often. Take care you two and please be careful" Soarin said

"You all as well" Dash and Pinkie said as they left for the factory


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory to their respective owners

When they arrived back at the factory, Dash and Pinkamena found everypony hard at work.

"Looks like everything is going smoothly," Dash said, "I really hate to interrupt them"

"I know that dear," Pinkamena said as they entered the office, "but we have to let all our workers know about the rule changes. I think they are not gonna like it, but oh well, their party will be over if they oppose it."

"Attention all workers," Dash said over the intercom, "there will be a manditory meeting in the cafeteria in 30 minutes. Somepony please go get Dr. Atmosphere, Sir, and Scootaloo out of solitary for the meeting, also, any workers not present will suffer. See you all then for debriefing." She then shut the intercom off.

"How many do you think are gonna flip?"

"I don't know," Pinkamena said, "but I do know this...you are the only pony who cares about me..and for that, I am thankful."

"Well, we got 30 minutes..." Dash said as they started to kiss

-30 minutes later-

"I am glad we had just enough time to clean ourselves" Dash whispered

"As to I dear" Pinkamena responded before addressing the crowd "Greetings everypony, we have some things that need to be discussed, but first..." She held up her right hoof showing off the ring, causing a roar of cheers. "Now since that matter is out of the way," she continued when the cheers died down, "there is to be a change in the way we make rainbows."

This caused a panic, which Dash quickly silenced, "If you do not settle down, you ALL will be put in the Device." The crowd quickly calmed so Dash could continue "Luna and Celestia somehow were tipped off about what really goes on here, but instead of life in prison, they are letting us do a public good. We will still recieve failures as always, but they will be used as workers only. In one month, we will start using criminals from not just Equestria, but from all the kingdoms as the resources for rainbows."

"Correct Dashie," Pinkamena continued, "so we need our R&D team to work on a way to use all species as materials. As for space, the princesses will personally have a wearhouse built as an extention to house our materials and we will be getting small batches of every species to experiment on. That is all, now, are there any objections?"

"Yeah, I got one" A young mare with a sunshine yellow coat and electic blue mane said, "What happens if we don't want to go along with it? It sounds like more work, and we all have our hooves full already, count me out."

Dash softly sighed "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"If you do," Pinkamena said, "you will be part of the next rainbow and the next batch of cupcakes I make."

"I do not care at this point," the mare replied as she flew up on the platform where Dash and Pinkamena were standing and held out her hooves, "put me out of my misery. By doing this, it ensures my freedom from this death trap, I would rather be in Tartarus with Tirak than work in this cursed building any longer. Also, these are my last words, so don't bother asking when we get into the main theater room."

All the workers then experienced something that made their jaws drop, Dash hesitated to put the cuffs on. "You all stay here, me and Pinkamena want a word with her in private." The three of them made thier way to the office, where the mare was told to sit across from both Dash and Pinkamena.

"Why did you bring me in here, adding to my torture?" the mare asked

"Actually, no," Dash said, "it is just that you have no idea just how true those words you said back there are"

The mare nearly fell out of her chair "What do you mean?"

"Me being with Pinkamena made me realize just how precious an innocent life can be. I have been doing a lot of soul searching since we got together, and I realize now that has been the problem, killing innocent lives is why moral has been so low. What we were doing was just cold-blooded murder, my vision of what we were doing was twisted. I thought we were doing the pegasi race a favor, but now I see we were doing more harm than good, am I right or wrong?"

The mare didn't say a word, she just slowly nodded her head as Pinkamena got up and walked over to her

"What Dashie said also goes for me, I killed thinking nopony cared or loved me, Dashie showed me I was wrong. Also think of this, in a month we will be killing because those that come here deserve it. Now I will ask again, do you still want to be Pegasus Deviced and your organs be used for cupcakes, or hang in there for a month and start to feel better about your purpose?"

"Mrs. Dash, Mrs. Pinkamena, you both are right. Killing innocent pegasi hurt all of us, they had no reason to die, they just could not fly. Things are not the same as when we started Mrs. Dash, remember, we started at the same time. They are ponies just like us, heck, your very sister was one of the failures but you spared her life. Family aside, let me ask you, if she was not your sister, would you have sent her into the device?"

Dash just stared off into space, taken aback about the question "I probably would have if I didn't personally know her" she said as tears formed in her eyes

"This talk has made me change my mind, I am jus going to wait a month until we start killing criminals, but the emotion destruction has been done. All the innocents we have killed, we will have to live with that fact for the rest of our lives." The mare calmly stated

"We know" Dash and Pinkamena said with a sad tone in their voices

Pinkamena walked over to the intercom "Everypony get back to work, except Sir, Dr. Atmosphere, and Scootaloo, report to the office"

A few minutes later, the three walked in confused

"Mrs. Pinkamena, sis, what is going on?" Scootaloo asked

"You can call me your aunt now Scootaloo, you will be the only one allowed to." Pinkamena said, "As for an answer to your question, we have a lot of work to do," she turned her attention to the mare and uncuffed her, "and train Sunny Whooves here as an assistant."


	15. Chapter 15

I am taking a break from this story to work on my campfire collection, you can find them on my profile. Stay tuned for more of them


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory to their respective owners

~A month later~

It was the grand reopening of the Rainbow Factory. They had to shut down the plant for the last two weeks to make the nessessary adjustments to the Pegasus Devices and organ collection systems. Everypony enjoyed that break, some moreso than others. The reserch team had managed to succeed in finding a way to change nom-ponies into rainbows, Pinkamena had succeded in creating wonderful recipes from the test group she personally recieved from Princess Luna herself. Speaking of the princesses, they had held true to their word and built a brand new warehouse/storeage facility to keep the criminals in and for the last week they locked everyone out saying they had a surprise in store for every worker as they gathered around the enterence.

"Welcome back everypony," Luna said with a smile on her face, "I know you all enjoyed having a break from work, especially the Dashs, who got married over the shutdown. Let's give them a round of applause and congrats you two." Dash and Pinkamena slowly made their way to the front of the group as the crowd broke into cheers.

"Now as far as the surprise," Celestia chimed in to silence the crowd, "this is me and Luna showing our token of appreciation for doing all of Equestria a huge favor." Her and Luna then placed a hoof on the doors

"Everypony," they both said at the same time, "Welcome to the updated Rainbow Factory, where criminals will pay the price and die in the Pegasus Device." They pushed the doors open and the workers were stunned, everything shone like brand new and it seemed like the whole place was brighter as they made their way around the facility seeing all the improvements that were made.

"This place is now more worker friendly," Luna said, "we upgraded the cafeteria, installed more lighting to see better, upgraded the security system to the latest model, and made the living quarters more comfortable with the way they are situated."

"Indeed," Celestia added in, "not only that, you will now get full medical coverage and all holidays off unless you are needed. Everypony seemed to like that idea and nodded in agreement on that "Now if you will excuse me and Luna, we have some business to attend to in Canterlot, and enjoy the new enviroment everypony. You deserve it for doing all of Equestria a huge favor, now take care." With that, both Celestia and Luna disappeared in a flash of light and everypony went to do their jobs.

AN: sorry for being such a short chapter, working two jobs leaves little time to work on my fanfics, I will update when I can but until next time stay safe and may God bless you all


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory to their respective owners

It had been a few months since the reopening of the factory and everything was in full swing. The workers were happier, the productions was the highest it ever had been, and they were receiving a new shipment once a week.

"Man, I swear it is like night and day since we reopened honey," Dash said as her and Pinkamena were making their rounds, "and it was nice of the Cakes to close the bakery for the day, they looked wore out after the unexpected rush yesterday."

"I know that dear, I am glad you finally got your baking hooves, I needed your help we were so packed, it even caught me off guard"

"No joke there, good thing Sunny and Scootaloo were able to hold things down here since both Sir and Atmosphere are bed-ridden with a nasty case of the feather flu. Both are legitimly sick, I checked their charts and bloodwork just to make sure."

"I know, I did as well, to tell you the truth, I really did not feel like coming in at all today. Want to go home early and rest?"

"Not a bad idea, I will think about it. You know, I have been concerned about the Cakes as of late, they are both getting ol-" Dash was cut off by what sounded like metal cracking

" **LOOK OUT!** " a female voice cried out as she moved Dash and Pinkamena out of the way. Not even 2 seconds later, a rusted beam that served no purpose landed where the two pegasi were standing.

"You saved us..." Pinkamena said as she slowly got up

"Of course," the mare said with a slight British accent, "without you two we would all be jobless and/or dead." She was a little smaller than Pinkie, but not by much. She had a deep forest green coat and a long mahagony brown mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a bright neon green leaf turned like it was blowning in the wind and was surrounded by confetti strips.

"Man that was done impressive accuracy and speed," Dash said, "are you SURE you failed your flight exam?"

"Indeed I did, check my file for the footage, my name is Leafy Confetti by the way. Dash and Pinkie then gave each other a look of shock "What is wrong you two?" Leafy asked

Dash then dropped her voice to where only her, Pinkie, and Leafy could hear "I know that name, what are you doing here...princess. Your parents tried to get sympathy by claiming you got lost then died in a blizzard. A lot of ponies fell for it but me and Pinks didn't. Their story didn't add up, the princess of the snow lands dying in a blizzard? Come on now, I wasn't born yesterday. Sugarcube Corner is closed for the day, let's go there and talk."

"Ok" Leafy said as the three of them headed for Sugarcube Corner. When they got there. Dash unlocked the door and they sat at a table.

""I failed my exam on purpose..." Leafy started off, "I had to get away. My parents didnt't seem to care, they wanted me to act like a proper princess when truth be told. i want no part of it. I am unusual in a few ways, I am..well..was..a pegasus princess, not an alicorn. Also, I was born with my cutie mark, hince my name. This really isn't the way I look in the kingdom. My coat is white, my mane an icy blue. and my cutie mark is a delicate ice rose." She then spent the next hour going into greater detail about her life, some things pissed off Dash and Pinkie to the point it looked like their blood was boiling.

"Do not worry Leafy, I am not gonna treated you any different than I already have been" Dash said as Pinkie shook her head in agreement

"Yeah, anypony who gives you a hard time let us know and we will make sure it will not happen again."

Dash's stomach started growling "I guess we could all use a bite to eat, you want some cupcakes Leafy?"

"No, I have something better in mind..." She then got up and went to the kitchen, peaking her head out a few minutes later. "I can't find the egg whites, got any blood I can use? It has the same culinary properties as egg whites"

"Bottom shelf of the fridge all the way in the back" Pinkie replied, "you gonna make something?"

"Ye, don't ask what, it is a surprise" Leafy said as she disappeared back into the kitchen. A little bit later, she came out with a covered tray and sat it on the table. She opened it revealing a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and had cherries all around the top. It was already sliced into 8 pieces. "My personal favorite, hope you enjoy." Dash and Pinkie both took a piece and placed it in their mouths. Their eyes lit up from the flavor and they both started drooling.

"Get you a piece, this is delicious, you didn't have to do this." Dash said

"Ayy, but I wanted to as a late wedding gift, it aint much but hey it is the thought that counts. Besides, you two are the first ones to really care."

"Are you kidding us? This is a wonderful gift, and as hard of a life as you had you need to be cared for. Shall we go back to the factory now or wait a bit?"

"Let's go back" Leafy said as she wrapped up the cake and put it in a covered basket and went back to work. A few hours later near the end of the shift, Scootaloo came up to Leafy

"Hey Mrs. Confetti," she said in a low whisper, "my sis said for you to check your locker when you get off in a bit. I am in charge since they left about half an hour ago for something and I am just now making my rounds." Leafy nodded and did as she was told when her shift was over an hour later. She opened her locker and was shocked. There was a piece of the cake and a small envelope, which she tore open. In it was a note with a key at the bottom, it was short and read:

"Dear Leafy,

See you when you come home

~The Dashes"

Leafy started crying and after a few minutes she at the cake then went to her new home.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Sorry for the delay, we have had massive flooding on my local river (I live in South Carolina) and I have been keeping up with the river levels for friends along the banks.

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device to their respective owners

After a short flight, Leafy arrived at her new home. She saw that it was pitch black and, knowing Pinkie's reputation, figured they had left early to get everything ready for a "Welcome to your new home party" or something along those lines. She chuckled at that thought and put the key in the door and opened it. Just as she thought, as soon as she did, Dash and Pinkie jumped into the doorway.

"Welcome home Leafy" they both said with a smile on their faces. Leafy stood there for a moment, but she couldn't hold back her emotions for another minute, she walked up to them and cried into their coats.

"Thank you...you two..so much..." she said between sobs, "you..didn't have...to..do this..."

"There, there Leafy," Dash said as her and Pinkie each draped a wing over her, "you are correct. We didn't have to do this, but we wanted to."

Pinkie then spoke "Yeah, when we got to the factory me and Dashie sat down and talked about it. You had parents who didn't care and I know that feeling all too well. My parents didn't like the fact I was different than all the members in my family. They wanted me to give up the thing I love doing most, throwing parties, baking and making everypony smile, to stay in the family rock farming business. I hated the job and work so I came to resent and hate them and left for Ponyville. The rest, as they say, is history."

"At least you both HAVE parents," Dash said with a choked sob, "but anyways, after a little while we came to the conclusion that you should come live with us since we care when others don't. You deserve it and you technically didn't fail your flight exam. I saw the file footage and was scoring the run, if you would have not purposely keep your wings closed and had completed it, you would have had a 96. The three of us, Sir, and Atmosphere are the only ones in the factory to have pass it. In fact, you are the second highest, only I got a higher score...a 97. Pinkie got a 94, Atmosphere a 91, and Sir a 87. All the others, well, failed..even Scootaloo with a 31. I manged to spare her life after arguing with Atmosphere and got Zecora to make an elixir to give her wings strength, that is the only reason my sister is still alive. Anyways, welcome home, Scootaloo will join us in a bit then we can truly get this party started. Until then, you want to see your room?"

"Yes please, wait, I get my own room? I thought this place had only 2 bedrooms?"

"It used to, but why do you think we left early?" Pinkie asked causing Leafy to facehoof "Thought we were decorating for your party? Like Dashie said, when Scoots gets here we can truly party. Your room is right across the hallway from ours and right next to Scoots' room, go take a look and we even got a surprise in there just for you." Puzzled and excited by what it could be, she flew up to in front of the door. She placed a hoof on it and it felt cold. She pushed the door open and her eyes shone, it was covered in snow, reminding her of her old took a step and her coat above that hoof changed to white and her jaw dropped in shock.

" _It can't be...but it is...snow from my kingdom...how did they do this?_ " she thought to herself before jumping into the snow piled on the floor. Soon, her appearance had changed to the one she described to Dash and Pinkie how she looked in her kingdom, and soon became depressed. There was two things she loved about the kingdom, the first was the snow. However, there was another thing she loved more about it and she shed a tear for her special somepony.

"Why are you crying Leafy?" a voice that Leafy recognized said making Leafy jump in shock as a white pegasus with a curly yellow mane and tail and 3 purple balloon cutie mark uncovered itself.

"Sur-Surprise? Is that really you" Leafy asked

"Of course it is me," she replied, "the Dashes ran into me in Cloudsdale while I was getting a few supplies when I overheard them talking with the store clerk about throwing a party for a new member of their family from a foreign land. I got curious and approached them afterwards and asked who it was they had staying with them and when they told me it was you I broke into tears and explained our history together. I know we just caught back up but I couldn't stand being away from you all this time so, will you be my marefriend?"

"Ye I will...and I look forward to having you as mine" Leafy said as she pounced on Surprise and started giving her a deep French Kiss, making Surprise burn with a blush as Leafy pulled away

"Wow..." was all Surprise was able to say before Leafy shut the door

"How about we.."catch up" a bit.." Leafy said in a seductive whisper before she started nibbling Surprise's ear, making her softly moan


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device to their respective owners

"So you think me nibbling your ear tickles you fancy huh?" Leafy said as she quit nibbling Surprise's ear as both pegasi's wings expanded, "then you are gonna enjoy what I have in mind." She then gave Surprise a few quick pecks on the lips before she started making her way lower. She sucked on Surprise's neck until she left a hickey as the mare moaned a little louder and fell on her back.

"Want me to stop my love?" Leafy asked in a playful giggle

"No...feels...too...good..." the other mare said between moans

"Ayy, ok then" Leafy then went to her next target, licking then sucking on Surprise's right nipple while massaging the left with her hoof, causing Surprise to squirm in pleasure. Leafy then grinned as she repeated the process with the left nipple while massaging the right. She used her tongue to run the length of Surprise's stomach, slowly slithering like a snake down to the belly button. When she got there, she rapidly flicked her tongue in a circular motion to tease her lover. She could tell that Surprise was about to orgasm so she decided to have some fun. Using her forehooves, she started gently rubbing Surprise's flank in a circular motion near her cutie mark and slowly made her way up. She got to the hips and continued rubbing but had to shove her left hoof in Surprise's mouth since she let out one moan that surely would have been heard downstairs. Not wanting to miss out on the fun, Surprise started sucking Leafy's hoof, catching her off guard as she let out a soft squeal. While Surprise was busy sucking, Leafy went after her prize. She moved her right hoof to Surprise's netherlips and gently rubbed them. Surprise started sucking a little more in rhythm as she got closer to an orgasm. In an attempt to try and get even, she used her hooves to start rubbing Leafy's nipples, causing her to bite her lip and whimper to muffle her own moans. After a few minutes of this, Leafy decided to finish her lover off, she moved her hoof and shifted so her head was in front of Surprise's dripping wet pussy. She slowly moved her tongue around the edge of it. After a few minutes of teasing, Surprise could not hold it in anymore and had her first orgasm, the juices soaking Leafy's face causing her to pull back.

"Tasty," she said as she licked the juices off her face, "here try some." She shoved her hoof into Surprise and pulled it back out soaking wet. Before Surprise could act, Leafy shoved her hoof into the smaller mare's mouth and Surprise sucked it until it was dry before pulling it back out and getting back to business. She thrusted her tongue into Surprise's clitoris, making her instantly orgasm. Leafy kept pulsing her tongue, slowly picking up the pace and moving a little deeper each time. Finally, after 3 more orgasms in rapid succession, Surprise's whole body shook as she hit climax, fully releasing a waterfall of cum down Leafy's throat and all over her muzzle. She panted as she tried to catch her breath and Leafy snuggled by her.

"You know Leafy, it is rude just for you to cause the pleasure while you clop." a voice from the doorway said making both mares jump up in embarrassment, standing in the doorway was Dash, Pinkie, and Scootaloo and Dash was the one who had spoke.

Leafy let out a small squeak before being able to talk "How...how long.."

"How long were we standing here?" Pinkie interrupted, "since Surprise let out that first loud moan. I must say you are quite skilled in the art of teasing, if you want to learn a thing or two just ask me or Dashie. Now come one you two silly fillies, get washed up and come downstairs." 30 minutes later, Leafy and Surprise joined the other 3 in the living room, but something was wrong, there seemed like there was no joy in the room.

"What is wrong you guys?" Surprise asked as her and Leafy sat across from Dash, Pinkie, and Scootaloo

"We...we just got..." was all Pinkie could say before she broke down into tears

"The Cakes both are in the hospital," Scootaloo said since Dash and Pinkie were too choked up to talk, "Mrs. Cake had a heart attack and Mr. Cake had a grand mal seizure...they are stable at the moment, but we do not know for how long..."

"Let's all go see them" Leafy softly said, "I know visiting hours are over but they will take a special exemption considering the circumstances" The others nodded qnd they spread their wings and they all left for the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device to their respective owners

The flight seemed like it took no time at all, all five pegasi were flying on nothing but pure adrenaline. Before they knew it, they arrived at Ponyville Hospital and rushed into the lobby, where they were greeted by Dr. Whooves and Nurse Redheart

"Visting hours are over, what brings you here?" Redheart calmly asked

"Indeed, it looks like your wings look fine Dash so that can't be it" Dr. Whooves added with a smirk, pissing Dash off to the point she lundged and pinned him against the wall

"Now listen here bub, if I was just a regular pony that had no standing in the community I would mess you up to the point YOU would be the patient. Now wipe that sorry behind grin off your face before I do it for you. You and Redheart both know why we are here, now are you gonna let the four of us go see the Cakes or..." her tone suddenly turned venomous "do I have to make you?"

"What possible means of wager do you have against me?"'he asked confused

"Your daughter works for me and Pinkie...get the hint or do I need to explain further?" Dash asked getting increasingly irritated

"Sunny..." he said as he caught on to what Dash meant, "How could she possibly be working for you? She failed her flight exam, those that do are never seen or heard from again."

Dash used her right hoof and reached into her body pocket and pulled out her CWC badge and turned on the radio in the back "Sunny Whooves, calling Sunny Whooves, is everything alright there?"

There was about a 15 second silence before a voice came through "Yes Mrs. Dash, everything is fully operational. All systems are online and we are keeping up with our spectra quota. Also, I reran the numbers, I don't know what you were so concerned about, we came in under budget for the quarter."

Dash breathed a slight sigh of relief. "Thanks Sunny, how about you knock off an hour early tonight? Meet me at Sugercube Corner at 0200, get Sir and Dr. Atmosphere up and tell them that I said for them to rotate shifts since me, Pinkie, and Scootaloo are taking the rest of this week and next week off for...family matters...they have been bitching at me about getting overtime anyways, now is their chance."

"10-4, see you then, Sunny out"

Dash then shut off the radio and put her badge back in her body pocket "Now, are you gonna let us see the Cakes?" she asked in a calm tone

"Yeah..." the doctor said on the verge of tears at hearing his daughter's voice, "5th door down on the left...around the corner..."

"Thank you, glad we could reach an understanding." Dash said as she released the doctor and started leading the others away "I hope to see you and Derpy at 0200"

"Indeed you will, but let me ask you something, why do you care so much about the Cakes...Rainbow _**FACTORY**_ Dash?" he said with a raised eyebrow

The question caught everypony off guard and Dash froze midstride before looking over her shoulder back at him with a pained look on her face "You are a time traveler, so you already know the answer." she said slightly ticked "I am gonna answer it anyway, it is because of the care they gave Pinkie all these years since she first came to Ponyville. In addition, they have been so supportive of mine and her's relationship and marriage and gave me a part time job there to take some of the pressure off of Pinkie when she is at the factory. The biggest reason, however, is that they treat me like a daughter...like the parents I never had..." she then fell silent and started back going to the room, leaving a tear trail behind her as they flowed from her eyes like a waterfall

"You just had to call her that didn't you" Redheart asked Dr. Whooves as she smacked the back of his head

"Perhaps I was a bit harsh on that, but anyways, how did she know I could time travel? I thought only the staff and my wife knew, and you all swore to keep that a secret."

"You seem to be forgetting two things..One, she is our most regular patient and two, remember who her wife is..."

"Oh yeah..." he replied as he facehoofed "Pinkamena Diane Dash, the only pony to break the fourth wall whenever she feels like it. Anyways, let me clean up and then I will be leaving for a bit."

"No, I got it, you get on home to Derpy, and keep this a surprise."

"Oh I will, see you later" Dr. Whooves said as he walked out the front door and Redheart proceeded to clean up. Meanwhile, the five pegasi reached the room, pausing a few minutes so Dash could get herself together before entering. When they did, they were surprised to find both of them awake.

"Hey everypony" both of the Cakes said with smiles on their faces as Dash and Pinkie broke down and flew over to them.

"We will be alright, Dr. Whooves said we are gonna make it. How did you manage to be able to come and see us at this hour, visiting hours ended awhile ago." Mrs. Cake asked puzzled

"Don't ask" Dash said with slight pain in her tone "We are just thankful we were able to see you both"

"Neither of us will question it," Mr. Cake said, "and it is a good thing you both are here, we have some important business to discuss. Can the others leave the room please?"

"No..." Pinkie flatly said

"They are family, they stay, a flock sticks together" Dash added, shocking all the others in the room. Nopony noticed, but Leafy shedded a joyful tear, and she was glad nopony saw.

"Ok, fine by me, now for the matter at hoof, me and my wife have been talking. You both know that we are getting up there in age, and we aren't getting any younger. We started up Sugarcube Corner over 60 years ago, and have owned and run it ever since. When Pinkie came along we were glad to have the extra set of hooves around to take a little pressure off of us, and Dash you have made wonderful progress as a baker pony. Customers as of late can't tell the difference between the two of ya'll's goods. We know you both have been worried about what will happen once we retired, which is what we are gonna discuss now. See that rolled up letter on the nightstand? Grab it and read it." Dash grabbed it and unrolled it as her eyes went wide in shock. It was a letter discussing the deed to Sugarcube Corner, with the words "Change of Ownership" across the top.

"Wait...are you serious?" Dash asked barely containing her shock

"Indeed it is, Sugarcube Corner is now the two of ya'll's to do with as you both deserve it and don't worry, we will still be around the bakery helping when we can." Mrs. Cake said

"Thank you so much" Dash and Pinkie said together and gave the Cakes hugs

"You are both welcome, I am starting to get a little sleepy, we will see you later" Mr. cake chuckled

"Have a good nights rest you two, and thanks again, this deserves a Pinkie Dash Party" Pinkie said as the Cakes went to sleep and the group headed for Canterlot.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device to their respective owners

Being as late as it was, the pegasi knew that Celestia was asleep but knew Luna would be up since she was the Princess of the Night. To their surprise, they found her on the balcony overlooking the kingdom and as they landed they could hear her singing

" _As I stand here in silence alone, glad to finally regain my throne_

 _I have a lot on my weary brain, as I try to stay sane_

 _I_ _think I have calmed my inner twister, that caused you my dear sister_

 _To force you to send me away...for many a night...and many a day_

 _How could you be so quick to forgive? For I am lucky to still live_

 _none of my actions I condone, because my heart was cold as stone_

 _I have healed all my mental scars, which were countless like my stars_

 _So sleep tight dear Tia under my soothing light, and peacefully have a good_ _night_ "

"You know it is not nice to sneak up on royalty" Luna said as she finished. As she turned around, she was stunned to see the 5 pegasi sitting on their hunches contently listening "Why are you all here, and is something wrong for you to be looking at me like that?"

"Nothing is wrong princess," Dash said as they all bowed, "me and Pinkie came to get the deed to Sugarcube Corner and make the transfer official and the others came with us. That is a wonderful melody by the way, have you thought about singing it to her?"

"No I have not, you think she will like it?"

"Luna, she is your sister, of course she will. Now can we get this done, we have a meeting to be at in a couple hours"

"Oh..right..." Luna said as she magically got the deed and gave it to Dash, who put it in Pinkie's mane

"Thanks Luna, now we got to go.." Dash said as the group spread their wings, but Dash and Pinkie did something the others didn't expect, they saluted Luna

"Republica Luna Nova" they both said at the same time before taking off in the direction of Ponyville. The others quickly followed to make sure that they would not be too far behind, once again leaving Luna alone but she was stunned

"Those two just ...wow..." was all she was able to say as she watched the others fly off into the night. After a little while, the pegasi arrived at Sugarcube Corner.

"0158, that was cutting it close" Pinkie said as Sunny arrived

"Yeah honey it was," Dash replied, "Hello Sunny, you are 2 minutes early but under these circumstances you are not in trouble."

"Why did you want to meet me here Mrs. Rainbow and Mrs. Pinkie, I think everypony could call you by your first names since you got the same last one, thought of that earlier after our talk."

"Not a bad idea, it will avoid confusion, but anyways, it is 0200. There are two ponies I want you to see" Dash said as Dr. Whooves and Derpy turned the corner, causing Sunny's eyes to widen in shock

"Mom? Dad?" Sunny finally managed to say before running over to them

"Hey Sunny, I missed you" Derpy and Dr. Whooves said at the same time as they hugged their daughter before looking up at Rainbow and Pinkie who stood there with a smile on their faces "Thanks you two"

"Don't mention it," Pinkie said in a serious tone "I mean it, this is to stay top secret, nopony else is to know about this. It is the least we can do after you let us see the Cakes Doc. How about you take a week off Sunny, we are considering having an semi-open door policy. It took us some time but the plan we came up with is the workers can leave to see their families as long as they come back on their return date"

"That is a good policy, it is one we have at the hospital" Dr. Whooves replied with a nod

"Take care guys, we got to go home and get some sleep, Sugarcube Corner is having a Grand Re-opening since it is under new management" Dash said with a yawn

"Who are the new managers?" Derpy asked tilting her head slightly

"You are looking at them" Dash and Pinkie both said, but there was an obvious hint of sadness in their voices considering the circumstances for the transfer

"Congrats you two! You both earned it, normally don't eat cupcakes since I prefer muffins but tomorrow I am going to come and eat a few. Are the prices gonna stay the same?"

"Indeed, everything is gonna stay the same except me and Dashie are now running it. The princesses announced it yesterday without us knowing and they set the time for noon. There is also a new baker working under our wings and will be selling her Double-Dipped Chocolate Cake." Leafy outwardly kept a straight face but she was mentally stunned that Pinkie, the very pony who she looked up when it came to baking and tried to hold up to her standards, just said that in front of her. She was mentally squealing with delight at the very thought of working for her.

"Ok, well if there is no further business here I say we all go our separate ways" Dr. Whooves said half-asleep

"Agreed, have a good night" Scootaloo said

"Goodnight" The Whooves then left, and Dash and Pinkie took one final look at the bakery before heading home with the others, knowing they were gonna be busy all day ahead of them

AN: If you want me to attempt a full version of the melody Luna was singing, please say so in the comments section


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device to their respective owners

Everypony in the Dash house woke up extra early to get ready for the grand reopening, running on just 3 hours of sleep, they all made their way to Sugarcube Corner. After a few hours, Leafy pulled Pinkie off to the side

"Um...Pinkie...I had a question..." Leafy said a little nervous

"Nervous about how everypony is gonna react to your cake? Don't be, it is super duper yummy, everypony would probably swear on their lives me or Dashie made it" Pinkie cheerfully replied

"You really think so? Meh, I don't think it is up to your standards" Leafy said with a sad sigh "Anywho, the reason I wanted to talk to you was this; when we were talking to the Whooves you said you had a new baker, did you mean me?"

"Yes I did you silly filly, who else could I have been talking about?"

"Anypony really...I mean, you are Pinkamena Diane Dash, Ponyville's, and I will go as far to say Equestria's, number one baker and party planner. You are the reason I got into baking, I always dreamed of working with you. I can't tell you how many times I would whip something up and prepare it to come take it to you to taste it but everytime...I-I got..scared..."

"I really appreciate hearing that, and now is the chance you have been dreaming of. I must ask you though, why did you get scared?"

"Of not..imp-..." Leafy said in barely a whisper before she fell silent

"Impressing me? Leafy, listen, I want you to hear it straight out of this mare's mouth, I am impressed. You are an excellent baker, that is why me and Dashie are giving you the job. As for your one at the factory, we are putting you on a volunteer basis since you will be tied up here so much. Something has been troubling me about you, how did you know about that fact that blood can be used as a substitute for egg whites? You seem like a straight forward mare"

"Ye, I am most of the time, but everybody has a dark side to them...Pinkameana.. Nopony is perfect, everypony has flaws, myself included. To answer your question, I read it in an old book and decided to try it out. Despite my kingdom being filled with snow, we did have wildlife and citizens. At first, I would use small animals that I found alone, doing it in secret of course, and I was content with it. Then one day, the..."accident" happened. Me and Surprise were enjoying a nice relaxing day together, slowly walking and shopping through a village about half the size of Cloudsdale, when this stallion approached us. We recognized him, he was the most notorious raper in all the kingdom, but he only struck mares that had just gone into heat and made it his past time to break any filly's virginity. Unfortunately, me and her both had just gone into it and knew what he was up to. He was nice at first, offering to take us to get some hot cocoa..my one weakness.. We refused so he resorted to taunting and calling us all kinds of horrible things for being lesponies. He bucked up the second he grabbed Surprise's wing with his mouth and started to drag her away. I snapped, by the time I was through with him, I took "beat your brains out" to a whole new level. There was gray matter all over mine and Surprise's coats as well as the ground around the corpse. I took a vase that I had bought in the market and put the blood in it, leaving the corpse and making it look like a bat pony got the best of him. I took the blood and made a sweet Red Velvet Cake and gave it to Surprise, we ate the whole damn thing. However, a pony who hated me saw what happened and reported me to my parents. Like I told you before, they didn't care, so they ignored it. Fillies rejoiced my deed, freeing them from a curse, but a select few didn't. They ponynapped Surprise, filled with depression, grief, and regret, I left for Cloudsdale... I never told you this earlier because I feel like it is my fault that happened..."

"Wow...but it is not your fault, you were just doing what was best for the one you loved most, there is no shame in that" Pinkie said wrapping a wing around her

"Meh, still can't shake the feeling at times.." Leafy responded as the oven timer went off "Sounds like my last cake for start of the day is done, that makes 5"

"You are gonna need more than that...and have you noticed the way the display shelves are now?" Dash said with a warm smile as Leafy looked at all the shelves and was shell shocked, the display's were now split up, one on each side wall and one in front of the kitchen. The wall to the right had Dash's cutie mark above the display with her sweets in it, Pinkie's was on the left, and in the center was a display that had the goods she made and her cutie mark was above the kitchen window.

"I took the liberty of putting your goods in it while you were talking with my wife, and notice the prices I set for yours?" Dash said pointing a hoof at the display as Leafy walked over and read the price tags

"You can't be serious...there is no way my Double Dipped Chocolate Cake is worth more than y'all's cake"

"It is in our opinion" Dash and Pinkie said at the same time

"I hate to interrupt, but we still got to clean up" Scootaloo said in a flat tone

"Ye, let's do it" Leafy said as they all got started on the finishing touches before the real fun began


	23. Chapter 23

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device to their respective owners

The grand reopening was a bigger success than any of them could hope for, with them selling out almost immediately and having to keep baking right up until closing. After all the customers left and they had cleaned up, they gathered around the main dining table when Dash and Pinkie put all the bits they earned on the table.

"Well that was a far better success than I was thinking," Pinkie said breaking the silence, "here in front of us is all the bits we earned today. Would you like to guess how much is here Surprise, Leafy and Scoot?"

"750"

"Not even close Surprise" Dash said with a chuckle

"Umm...1,087 bits?" Scoot said slightly hesitant with the guess

"Not a bad guess but you are too low, your turn Leafy"

"1,298 bits"

"Closer but just a tad off, final count was 1,322, that is a new single day record. As for how the pay is decided, me and Dashie are gonna give the Cakes 15% of total sales at the end of the week. Then after paying for the utilities and taxes we split the rest evenly. Fun part is, the Cakes don't know we are gonna give them anything, it is a surprising to show our appreciation." The others nodded before locking the profits in the safe and headed home. Things went smoothly over the next few months but one night at the factory changed that.

"Mrs. Rainbow, Mrs. Pinkamena, you have a letter from the boss..." Gentle said entering the office and placed it on the table in front of them and trotted out without saying another word.

"Wonder what that was about?" Pinkie asked with a puzzled look as she opened the letter

"Dear Rainbow and Pinkie Dash,

We have a problem, despite mine and Tia's best efforts, the delagates from the other kingdoms have decided to have you both arrested for crimes commited before we switched to prisoners. My suggestion is for you two to come turn yourselves in because if you don't there is going to be war.

Sincerely yours,

Princess of the Night and New Lunar Republic,

Princess Luna

P.S. Tia loved the song and Rainbow...

...I am sorry I failed you as a mother..."

"Say WHAT!?" Dash and Pinkie both said looking at each other stunned as they jumped up from the table and took off for Canterlot. They got there in record time and landed in the garden before making their way straight to the throne room.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna" they both said with a bow but the two Alicorns teleported them to their bedroom and made it so nopony could get in or evesdrop.

"Listen you two, you have got to get as far away from Equestria as fast as possible." Celestia said in a stern tone

"but what about the war?" Dash softly asked

"We already got a plan in place to prevent that but you can never show your faces around here again...in this state anyway."

"Huh?" the two pegasi asked as Luna and Celestia's horns glowed as magic circled the two of them. They soon started feeling uncomfortable as they grew a couple of inches and their wings changed from pegasi wings to Alicorn wings then were hit with the worst headache of their lives as a horn grew in the middle of their foreheads.

"Listen," Luna soothly said, "Normally that spell would not work but since you are my daughter Rainbow it did and it worked on Pinkie since she is technically royalty by being married to you. Me, Tia, Cadance, and Twi will secretly be helping you progress your magical abilities and that includes disguise and illusion spells. When you perfect them, you both can return to Ponyville under your aliases and resume your old lives. We will take care of the bakery and factory in the meantime and the other Elements, Scootaloo, Surprise, and Leafy have all been forewarned and are in on this."

"I was gonna ask about that, am I really your daughter Luna?"

"Yes dear you are, and you have aged quite well considering I had you shortly before my 1,000 year banishment" she replied with a chuckle as Dash and Pinkie's jaws dropped "Guess it was meant to be that way huh? Also, I have a surprise for you Pinkie..." she leaned in tapped Rainbow's horn before discharging an electric shock into Pinkie's. She then whispered something in Pinkie's ear, making her turn bright red and faint.

"What the-"

"No time to explain daughter, take care you two" she teleported the two new Alicorns home, where Pinkie woke up after a few minutes. Soon Leafy came into their room with her bag packed

"I'm coming, we are gonna hide in my kingdom, Surprise is gonna look after Scoot while we are gone."

"but you fled from there"

"and remember, my parents don't care, and if push comes to shove I know my adoptive parents will protect me."

"You know we will..." Dash and Pinkie said trying to hold back tears

"Ay, now let's go" with that they left Cloudsdale and made their way towards the distant snowland kingdom


	24. Chapter 24

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device to their respective owners

The three of them took their time getting to the Snowlands, taking the long way around to avoid being detected by anypony. Tia, Luna, Cadance, and Twi held true to their promise and in the two weeks it took to reach the border Rainbow and Pinkie had done mastered basic defence spells like teleportation and force fields.

"Well here we are, welcome to my kingdom, sorry there isn't much to see." Leafy said as they crossed the border and her appearance changed to her natural one.

"You can't help that Leafy, so how far are we from the nearest town? Keep in mind we have to lay low to avoid drawing any attention." Rainbow said from her spot to Leafy's right side. "Not to mention we could just teleport."

"We are a fortnight from the nearest village. In case you already forgot Rainbow you can only teleport to places you have already been, so that spell would be worthless in this scenerio. Besides, we aren't going to any village, there is a reason I chose this particular way. By this afternoon we are going to be at the capital where my parents are to see if I can use my pull to get you two political asylum." This caused Rainbow and Pinkie to stop in shock.

"You don't have to do it Leafy..." Pinkie said after a few minutes breaking the silence as they started to fly.

"Ye that may be true, but you two have done so much for me where my parents didn't even want to be around me. Also, it isn't the fact that I am up for this since I really don't even want to see them again, it deals with this little fact. Look, all three of us are princesses that had to leave our kingdoms under different circumstances but that is beside the point. Once you two fully master magic we can return to Cloudsdale, our home, but this trip also has a more personal meaning for me. Despite the fact I foolishly fled this Celestia forsaken land I am still the heir after my parents die. As we go through life we all have to eventually face the consequences of our actions. This "banishment" as it were is ya'll's consequence for your actions. My self-imposed exile was mine but I am doing this to show I have matured since I ran away all those moons ago. Everypony has to face their demons at somepoint and must redeem themselves by beating them. This...this is my chance to face mine...this...is my redemption song..." Rainbow and Pinkie were stunned silent at how mature Leafy sounded.

" _She must be filled with determination to beat her demons to face her parents...especially under these circumstances..._ " Rainbow and Pinkie unknowingly thought at the same time as the flew in silence as they started thinking about what Leafy said as they started reflecting on their own pasts. By the time they reached the capital, they realized she was indeed correct.

"So this is the capital huh?" Rainbow said as they entered the castle, the guards bowing at the sight of Leafy after their shock wore off and granting Pinkie and Rainbow access as they followed the Snowlands Princess.

"Yeah, and keep quiet while I attempt to pull this off, remember you are in my kingdom so I have some power where as you have none here." Rainbow and Pinkie nodded as they slowly troted into the main council chambers, where they were greeted by shocked gasps just like with the guards.

"State your business!" An older looking stallion with a grey coat and tangled white mane and tail ordered as the three stopped and bowed before the two rulers.

"Queen Chrystal Fire, King Rhodonite, I-" Leafy started to say but was cut off by the old stallion.

"You know better than to address me by my actual name, or has your exile made you forget?"

"Excuse me...King Robert..." Leafy said rolling her eyes at her dad's sorry attempt to overinflate his ego. "Anyways, I ,Princess Leafy Confetti, hereby wish for Princess Pinkamena Diane Dash, Element of Laughter, and Princess Rainbow Spectra Dash, Element of Loyalty and daughter of Princess Luna of Canterlot to be granted full political asylum by our kingdom's laws."

"Just what have they done for you to request this?" Her mom, an aquamarine mare with a styled light green mane and tail, asked.

"To make a long story short mother, delagates of other kingdoms agreed for their criminals to be sent to Rainbow and Pinkie to work for them in the Rainbow Factory in exchange for all of Rainbow's and Pinkie's past crimes being forgiven. Well, those same delagates have gone back on their word and want these two arrested for said past crimes, going as far as putting a bounty on both their heads and threatening war if not turned in. Seeing as this kingdom is neutral on all terms I thought it would be a safe haven for them until they fully master magic so we can return to Cloudsdale. This also serves as a more personal repayment of my debt since they adopted me." The chambers fell so silent you could hear a pen drop, and one in fact did, causing a brief round of snickering.

"Mrs. Rainbow, Mrs. Pinkamena, is this true?" Her father asked, his tone as cold as the grave, making everypony shudder. Rainbow and Pinkie slowly nodded to confirm it. "Well isn't that nice? Two lesponies taking in and taking care of OUR daughter, what kind of example does that set for her I ask?"

"They have done more for me these past few months than what you two have done over the course of my whole life father...and me and Surprise are in a relationship thank you very much." Leafy replied with a sharp growl, as if it was a warning, which everypony took notice of.

"None the less daughter, I hereby decline your request. In addition, they are to be extradited back to Canterlot at first light. As for you Leafy, you are to stay here under constant supervision by the suitor we have chosen for you." The guards bound Rainbow and Pinkie as a side door opened. The stallion that walked in made Leafy's blood boil.

"Ello dearie," He said with a sly smirk, "thought you could get rid of me so quick huh? How nice of you to bring me two lesponies for me to break in."

"Take that-" Rainbow started to reply but was cut off by Leafy, who raised her hoof to shush her.

"You...you are the very reason I left here..although I thank you for the fact it allowed me to meet Rainbow and Pinkie...you are gonna pay and this time not even Zecora will be able to bring you back." She said with a deep snarl as her pupils dilated and her hooves changed to claws.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device to their respective owners

Everypony's blood turned to ice and they remained frozen in place as they looked at Leafy with a combination of fear, surprise, and shock as she changed. Her coat, mane, and tail became more corse as her body lengthened and became more muscular. Her wings adjusted by becoming bigger as well so they could handle the extra weight as her muzzle lengthened and changed to a snout filled with razor sharp teeth. Even her cutie mark changed as the tips of the petals turned red and a few droplets formed below them, which they all recognized as blood.

"Oh shit she's-"

"A werepegasus..." Pinkie softly said finishing King Rhodonite's remark.

"Guards kill her!" Her dad said as they all lowered their staffs to charge at her, but Rainbow and Pinkie had other ideas. They both chuckled as they teleported their lab coats and safety goggles onto them.

"Now you are about to pay for that comment." They said as they lundged at the old couple, as that fight was going on, Leafy had her prey.

"I promise to stop and be a good husband, please let me live Leafy." The stallion whimpered since he was pinned to the floor.

"Too late for that, now you are going to die." The deep sounding tone that she currently had only added fuel to his fear as Leafy got to work. The first thing she did was move her head down to her victim's genitals and tore his stallionhood from his body as he let out a blood curling scream of agony, which was silenced by Leafy shoving the detached dick into his mouth and making it so he couldn't spit it out thus forcing him to breath through his nose to stay alive. "How do you like it you son of a bitch? Don't? Oh well, I am just getting started." She then started on his lower fetlocks, biting into and tearing flesh and muscle until she could see his bone, which she promptly crushed with one stomp on each of them. She then moved up to his flanks, pulling a Pinkamena by removing his cutie marks with a claw like Pinkie does with her knife. Once they were removed, she started tearing chunks again but this time she was actually eating what she tore, leaving blood on her face as she ripped his midsection wide open revealing all this organs. She slowly lowered her head closer to the exposed entrails before tearing into them, starting with his liver, intestines, and pancreas. He hollored and everypony could see his heart start beating faster and faster causing him to bleed out faster. Eventually, it reached the point where his heart started to slow down. When that happened Leafy looked right into her victim's eyes. "From death's clutches you will no longer escape...for your fate is worse than murder rape..." She then ended him, devouring his heart in two quick bites before starting on the rest of him. When she had finally had her fill, there was hardly anything left other than a few bones, which were all broken and shattered all across the floor as she slowly returned to normal. She glanced around the room, seeing the carnage that had taken place while her focus was on her most recent meal, there was blood everywhere, the chambers were in shambles, and Rainbow and Pinkie had her parents against the wall ready to kill them.

"Any last words?" Rainbow asked with a growl.

""Party's over..." Pinkamena added.

"Stop you two...please...they may be arrogant assholes but they are still my parents. How about we cut a deal? Full amnesty in exchange for you two living and everything that happened here to be covered up and never spoke of to ANYpony."

"You have a deal Leafy..." Her parents said with their voices quivering as the Dashes set them back down.

"Good..now come along Rainbow and Pinkie, I need to show you where you will be staying." A short time later they arrived at a decent sized mansion on the edge of town. "See? It is perfect, nopony around to snoop and plenty of space to practice your spells. This is my, well our, private property so we should be safe here...and congrats you two."

The two Alicorns looked at her confused. "On what? Still being free?" They asked in unison.

Leafy chuckled as they trotted inside and she shut the door. "No..not at all Rainbow..." She then placed a hoof on Pinkie's stomach and softly smiled. "You are gonna be moms..while I was in my...other form...I sensed it, Pinkie's pregnant and has been since we left Cloudsdale." The older mares' jaws dropped and they promptly fainted where they were standing. "Nighty night you two.." She giggled as she went upstairs to her own bed to sleep off the feast she just had.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device to their respective owners

The next morning Leafty woke up still feeling stuffed from the meal she had had the previous day. When she trotted downstairs, she was surprised to see her adoptive parents still passed out in the same spot where they fainted. She quietly snuck into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, the smell of which woke up Rainbow and Pinkie.

"What are you cooking Leafy?" Rainbow asked as her and Linkie sat down at the table.

"You two breakfast, I am still full but figured you two aren't since you fainted before dinner last night." She bluntly replied.

"Which reminds me, are you sure I'm pregnant?" Pinkie said still not sure.'

"Aye, when Luna, Celestia, and Twi come in a bit ask them to varify it." Leafy said ending the topic as she placed Rainbow and Pinkie's plates in front of them just as Celestia, Luna, and Twi showed up. "You three are early."

"Heard what happened and wanted to make sure you all were ok." Luna replied.

"Thanks mom, and Leafy is convinced Pinkie is pregnant." Rainbow chuckled.

"Oh she is, remember what I did before you left? That was a fertility spell, since you are both mares, all your foals will be as well. That part can't be helped, but it is my way of apologizing for being such a bad mom...by giving you the chance to avoid making the same mistake I did with you."

"Anyways," Twi said when Rainbow and Pinkie were done eating breakfast. "Ready to start magic training for the day?" Both Dashes nodded and they started about their day, meanwhile, things were about to get rough thanks to what was happening in the Crystal Kingdom.

"I still don't feel quite right doing this, especially since my family is involved in this mess." Shining Armour said while talking to one of the delagates from Griffonia.

"The way I see it is you have two choices here Prince. Either you help us and be considered an "anonymous tipster" for our side and don't have to appear at the trial or you can refuse and go down with the others for aiding and abetting. The choice is yours and yours only to make, but keep your wife and title in mind before making a decision and we are willing to pay you." The delagate's aide then brought him a small bag and set it on the table. When Shining opened it, he saw silver coins. "Think of what you could buy your wife or yourself with those."

Shining thought for a moment before casting a spell. "They are at the edge of the capital of the Snowlands." He said taking and hiding the sack. "Now go, Cadance should be back shortly from her meeting and it would be best you don't get caught."

"Agreed, and thanks for your services Prince Shining Armour." The delagate and his aide then left, leaving Shining alone.

"And yet already...I regret giving them..."

Most of the rest of the day went by pretty eventful and by late afternoon both Rainbow and Pinkie had greatly improved. "Well done girls," Luna said with a smile. "I am proud of how far you have come in such a short amount of time."

"Thanks." They both replied before hearing a knock on the door, which Leafy answered and standing there was several diplomats with arresting officers.

"Princess Rainbow Spectra Dash and Pinkamena Diane Dash you are hereby arrested for crimes that include cruelity and crimes against pony kind. Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and Princess Leafy Confetti you are hereby arrested for harboring, aiding, and abedding a criminal. None of you can teleport away since we have placed a magic barrier on the property and the cuffs prevent flight and magic use." The head diplomat said with a cheeky grin as cuffs were placed around each of the princess' hooves and wings as they were escorted to the carriage which took them to jail.

"I wonder who betrayed us?" Luna said as the door was shut and the carriage started to move.

"Shining Armour..." Rainbow said with a snarl, causing Twilight to shake her head in disbelief.

"Are you sure Rainbow that my brother did it?" Twi asked in tears.

"I am afraid so, keep in mind my Element is Loyalty, but I can also tell betrayal through my Element and which pony or ponies it is...and it is him." Rainbow said with as sigh as their trip to jail continued without another word being said.


	27. A Trial and a Tribulation

AN: I do not own anything... MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device to their respective owners

A Trial and Tribulation

The next month went by fairly quickly as both sides gathered the nessesary evidence and witnesses, more so for the prosecution than the defendants, and every attempt at a plea bargain was shot down. Finally came the big day, judgement day. Everypony that could make the trip, including Leafy's parents, Shining Armour and Princess Cadence, was in attendance. Cadence found it odd that none of those taking the stand spoke of acknowledged Shining, but decided to save that question for the recess. She also found it odd Shining seemed nervous, but evertime she inquired about it, he simply said he was nervous about Twi. The trails were split in half, with Leafy, Rainbow, and Pinkie's trial being the morning session and Luna, Celestia, and Twilight's being the following afternoon. The first one called up to the stand was Leafy.

"Do you Princess Leafy Confetti hereby agree to say the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you Celestia?" The judge asked when Leafy was seated on the stand and had her right front hoof raised.

"I do your honor."

"Good, now the charge initially brought against you was aiding and abetting a criminal, but due to some recent evidence you are also being slapped with first degree murder. How do you plead to both?"

"Not guilty to the first charge and as for the second, that rapist had it coming. It was justice served so not guilty."

"We shall see if the jury agrees..." The lawyer representing the prosecution said stepping forward. "Now look, first charge is simple, you helped the Dashes escape and housed them so you are automatically guilty for that so I don't know why you pleaded not guilty despite being caught red hoofed."

"I am innocent until PROVEN guilty." Leafy smarted back earning a few snickers from the audience until the judge threaten them with contempt. "Besides, everypony knows that the treaty that was agreed to when the Rainbow Factory started using criminals instead of pegasi who failed their flight exams included a clause liberating Rainbow and Pinkie from all past crimes up to that point against ponykind. So in reality this whole trial is a waste of every taxpaying pony's bits."

"Of course you would say that considering you are on trial. Yes, the treaty did say that, but notice the wording used. You just said it yourself Leafy, crimes against _ponykind,_ so by using criminals from different kingdoms breaks the laws in those places. Considering you are a worker there yourself makes you guilty by association." He then covered his mouth realizing he accidently said the hidden trump card.

Leafy slumped in her seat and the room turned dead quiet. "Holy buck...it was all a massive set up..." She said in disbelief.

The judge then slammed on the gavel. "10 minute recess to discuss this change in events." The judge, jury, and lawyers then were called in the back but everypony in the courtroom stayed in their seats until Cadence called over Leafy, Rainbow, and Pinkie after Shining excused himself to go stretch his fetlocks.

"Say you three, how come you have been ignoring Shining Armour?" Cadence asked in a hushed whisper.

"Because he is the pony who betrayed us and led the arresting officers to us by using that spell he uses to know where Twilight is at all times."

Cadence looked crushed. "I'll be right back..." She said as a few tears escaped her eyes and she trotted outside, finding Shining under a tree and her sadness turning into pure fury. "So you sold them out huh? I can't believe you did that, what the buck was the cost...Dash told me so since her antielement is betrayal you aren't getting out of this one..."

"30 pieces of silver...was gonna get you a true wedding ring to make up for the Chrysalis fiasco."

"No...it didn't cost you 30 pieces of silver...It cost you that, plus your sister, your wife, and your unborn foal due to your selfishness...goodbye Shining Armour, I hope you enjoy the damage you've done, Discord would be proud of you. You will have the divorce papers upon returning to the Chrystal Kingdom and immediately exiled, stripped of all rank, and banned from the military forever." With that she started to trot off but Shining stopped her.

"Please give me a chance to fix this..."

l"Hmm...alright, but I get to do a punishment of my choosing afterwards. By the way, you only got 5 minutes and your time starts now." Cadence then returned to her seat and Shining went straight to the judge.

"This better be good Prince Shining Armour otherwise I am gonna have YOU arrested." The judge said fuming since Shining interrupted the private meeting.

"It is your honor and I only got 5 minutes to fix this before my wife leaves me. I know who is behind all this, the diplomate from the Griffion Kingdom is who bribed me." He then put the bag of silver coins on the desk. "Run a DNA test if you have to, his and his aide's claw marks will be all over them."

"Wait a second, the Griffin Diplomate's daughter is Gilda..." One of the jurors stated.

"Now it makes since, she used her dad's political pull to finally extract revenge on the Dashes..." The judge said standing up. "Thank you Shining, return to your seat and this will be over soon I think since the jurors have already reached a virdict I believe. Meanwhile, I am gonna have an arrest warrant issued for Gilda, her dad, and his aide for causing a conspiracy, crimes against those in political asylum, AND against the Canterlot Royalty." Shining returned to his seat and nodded to Cadence. 10 minutes later, due to Leafy's murder charge and had to explain that incident, all the charges against the ponies had been dropped and them acquitted.

"Thanks for doing what was right B.B.B.F.F." Twi siad with a smile. "You are forgiven."

"Thanks Twilly, just glad all this is-" He then paused as he heard his stomach growl. "Why do I have a sudden craving for pickles? I HATE pickles..."

"My punishment for you is you are gonna feel everything I feel until AFTER I give birth." Cadence said with a dark snarky grin that made Shining's blood run cold as Cadence teleported them both away.

"Well since all this is over, can we go home now?" Leafy asked Rainbow and Pinkie who both nodded but Celestia and Luna stopped them both before they had the chance to leave.

"Come stay at the castle with us, after all, it has been a long time since mine and Tia's daughters and adopted granddaughter were in town." Luna said with a soft warming grin but Leafy slightly blushed. They all then teleported to the castle where, for the first time in a long time, they all felt relaxed and at home.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: I do not own anything...MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device to their respective owners

The next morning Rainbow, Pinkie, and Leafy were woke up extra early by their parents. "Get up, you three are gonna have a busy day." Celestia said as the younger mares fully woke up.

"Can it wait an hour mom? I need my freaking sleep since I'm pregnant.." Pinkie grumbled.

"So let me get this straight, you all want to sleep in? Don't you realize that would put you all on a time crunch concerning each of your coronation ceremonies tonight?" Queen Chrystal Fire said with a slight smirk as Rainbow's, Pinkie's, and Leafy's eyes widened in absolute shock.

"Say what now?!" They all said at the same time earning a chuckle from their parents.

"It is about time all of Equestria knows the truth about who you two really are Rainbow and Pinkie. If you did not notice, there was an illusion on you both to make you appear to be Pegasi to everypony in the court room. Also your titles, except yours Leafy but that could not have been helped, were withheld from the court papers as well completed the cover. Me and Tia simply stated on the flyers and invites "Equestria's newest princesses would be coronated" so nopony knows it is you." Luna said as they made their way to the dining area to get an early morning breakfast.

"Wait, you just said "Equestria's newest princesses", so where does my coronation come into play?" Leafy asked confused from catching Luna's phrasing.

"Rainbow and Pinkie adopted you didn't they?" King Rhodonite asked.

"Ye, but what does that have to do with anything? I am the heir to the Snowlands, not Equestria, besides them two adopting me I have no ties to here."

Queen Chrystal Heart chuckled before replying. "You just answered the question yourself daughter, by them adopting you, you are legally their daughter so therefor you were also of Equestian Royalty from the moment the adoption was made official. Now when me and your father eventually suceed the throne it will still go to you."

Leafy looked like her head was spinning. "I can't hold the throne to multiple kingdoms at the same time though, that is a universal rule to prevent too much power being obtained. The only exception is if the smaller of the two kingdoms is a providence of the larger one and even then you can only be over one providence at a given time in addition to the main kingdom you rule over."

"Keep in mind the lineage now for the Equestrian throne, it is currently held by Celestia and Luna. Once they give it up, it will go to Rainbow and Pinkie. Then it gets a little complicated after that, their oldest foal would be the heir after them. You are their daughter by adoption and since you were adopted BEFORE Pinkie got pregnant, technically it would go to you. However you are in a unique position, since you are so hard pressed about ruling back home once me and your father "hang it up", you can pass your heirage here over to the oldest foal that is born. Another option would be to simply be a placeholder of sorts until their other foals come of age to assume the heir role, but in all you have about 6 or 7 options to chose from. Each of us in the room are Alicorns, so we can all live forever. Handing over the throne means you have gotten bored, no longer can take the pressure, or if your health fails suddenly and can no longer maintain the role. As for your other point, you would be ruling a providence of Equestria, that is our coronation gift to you. Last night while you were sleeping me and your father put in the paperwork to become a providence, which was immediately granted."

"Um mom, I am not an Alicorn..." Leafy said but her dad just smirked as a flash came from him and when Leafy looked in the hallway mirror she saw she was in fact an Alicorn. "Damn disguise spell...I stand corrected..." She grumbled under her breath as they sat down for breakfast. After breakfast was done and the stage was set for later that night, they went to Rarity to view their outfits for the ceremony. "Oh darlings, I am quite sure you all would look lavishing in these." Rarity said as she took them to the fitting room but Leafy just shook her head.

"Ah, whereas I appreciate the effort Rar, I don't like the way mine looks at all." Leafy said giving her outfit a good lookover. It was cherry red and yellow with ice blue, green, brown, and white leaves on it with green and white trim. "Too much damn red, you would swear I was wearing Big Mac's coat, why did you go with red and yellow anyway considering my kindgom is made of snow? This could be seen as an act of aggression."

"My apologies darling, but I was attempting to capture the essence of the ground around a tree in late autumn after a light frost." Rarity said with disappointment filling her tone.

"Ay, that was not a bad idea, in fact it was very thoughtful, but that would be so hard to pull off it would not transition well from the paper sketches. As is evident here it didn't at all, and if you don't mind, I would like to design my own dress for tonight."

"No problem at all, use any materials you like." Rarity then left as Leafy got to work, 3 hours later she was done and put it on as the others arrived. It was purple with a green underlayer. "Not bad Leafy." Rarity said and it was evident she was clearly jealous.

"Time to be coroniated then." Luna said before teleporting them all on stage as everypony looked in surprise at who the ceremony was for. Right at the end of it, the Wonderbolts did a flyover carrying a banner with the three new princess' cutie marks on it causing the crowd to roar with applause. Once everypony had went home, Leafy's parents approached her and put a crown on her head.

"The Snowlands are yours." They both said at the same time before teleporting away and Leafy fainted right afterwards.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: I do not own anything...MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device to their respective owners

-2 years later-

Everypony in the Snowlands had gotten used to having Leafy as their ruler. After living in fear the first few weeks of her reign, mostly due to the killing of the rapist and what she was capible of doing, but soon their tone changed to one of acceptance once they saw she was able to rule and actually cared about their needs. Moral was up and almost everypony was happy, the only pony who wasn't was the very one ruling the Snowlands.

"Oh you got to be kidding me," A very wore out Leafy said from her desk as one of her secretaries came in with a stack of papers. "what is the paperwork for this time?"

"I am sorry to bother you Princess Confetti, but these are concerning the terms of imprisonment for our criminals to finalize the changes you ordered concerning their cell conditions, privileges, and..if nessessary...torture treatments." The middle aged mare said putting the papers on the deck. "I know you must be tired, have you thought about getting help from your family?"

"Rainbow and Pinkie do help when they have the spare time, which between seeing about their foals, their jobs, royal duties, and magic training doesn't leave much time but I love their help. Of course mom and dad can't help me because of their health, so I'm left alone since I have no other family." Leafy then sighed. "Thanks for the forms, they all will be official shortly, you are dismissed."

"Yes Princess." The mare replied with a bow and then left Leafy alone to work. Less than an hour later, Leafy was finished.

" _Hopefully nothing comes up...I'm free until tomorrow morning so I am not going to let this rare opportunity to get some rest go to waste._ " Leafy thought to herself and, after informing her guards where she was going to be, teleported to her room and quickly fell asleep. The next morning during a meeting with her advisory council, two guards came in, immediately making Leafy angry. "You better have a pretty bucking good reason to interupt this meeting otherwise you both will face severe reprocussions."" She said with a low sharp growl.

"Oh come on now sis, you always were such the strict and uptight mare." A young stallion said coming in behind the two guards. He looked identical to Leafy, except his mane and tail were shorter and his cutie mark was a knife instead of a rose. "Don't have time to talk to your own brother?"

Leafy's eyes widened. "All of you except him get out." The others nodded and fled the room as Leafy shut and locked the door behind the last one. "I don't understand Icey, you vanished when we were little foals, what happened?"

""Long story short: got lost after accidently wandering into Everfree, crazy Zebra took care of me, and finally was able to talk her into letting me go. I am surprised you are ruling, you look terrible, mom and dad done told me they can't help and they feel bad about it."

"Yeah well-" She was interrupted by a flash in the room, and when it died down Rainbow, Pinkie, and their foals were standing there.

"Hey Leafy," Rainbow said. "how about you join us daughter for a little family picnic for lunch?"

"Excuse me?" Icey said getting between Rainbow and Leafy. "I know who you are Princess Rainbow Spectra Dash since you are friends with Zecora, but what gives you the right to call my sister your daughter?"

"Because me and Pinkie legally adopted her that is bucking why..." Rainbow said getting in Icey's face. "So you are Leafy's brother huh?"

"Yes I am, my name is Icey Confetti, so mine and Leafy's biological parents are ok with this little arrangement?"

Pinkie nodded. "They weren't at first but they warmed up to it over time. Don't be upset that Leafy is our daughter, we could adopt you as a son.."

"I'll think about it." He flatly replied but from his tone it was obvious what his answer was gonna eventually be. "I think Leafy should go, I have no problem ruling for a bit while she relaxes, it will give her a much needed break."

"But the comm-" Leafy started to say in protest but Icey put his hoof up to her muzzle.

"It will be ok sis, I can handle them, and you know I am more leinent than you so it should progress smoothly. Admit it, the break will be nice."

"True..." Leafy muttered knowing it was the truth. "Fine, I'll go, see you in a bit."

"Take your time sis." Icey said as Leafy left with Rainbow and Pinkie and the committee came back in. Leafy didn't return for most of the day, but she looked refreshed. "Wow bro, not bad for your first day." She said amazed at all that was done.

"Told you so, but I guess I should turn the throne back over to you."

"Actually, I did some thinking and how about you rule with me to balance the workload a bit?"

"Sounds good to me sis." Icey said getting down from the throne and giving Leafy a hug.

"It is good to have you back bro, and thanks for holding things down while I was gone."

"It is good to be back, and no problem." Icey said as they left to go sware him in as co-ruler.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: I do not own anything...MLP belongs to Hasbro, and Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device to their respective owners

 _When one road ends...another begins..._

 _-_ 30 years later-

"I am glad you have come here daughter." Rainbow said with a small smile giving Leafy a hug as they entered the throne room to Canterlot castle.

"I am glad to be here, Icey has things under control until I get back so do you honestly think I would miss this moment?" Leafy replied as the two joined up with Pinkie in front of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Princess Rainbow Spectra Dash of Cloudsdale, daughter of Princess Luna, do you hereby assume the true role of the Princess of the Night and swear to uphold the fairbeing to those who lurk in the shadows and darkness?" Celestia asked in a strong resounding tone.

"I do hereby assume the true role of the Princess of the Night." Dash said so quick Leafy swore Dash had rehearsed this moment.

"Do you Princess Pinkamena Diane Pie of Cloudsdale, daughter of Princess Celestia, do you hereby assume the true role of the Princess of the Sun and swear to uphold the fairbeing to those who lurk in the day and warmth?" Luna asked in a tone much like her sister's.

"I do hereby assume the true role of the Princess of the Sun." Leafy noticed something none of the others didn't, Pinkie's tone was softer than Dash's, it more mother like. She was interrupted from her observations by her adoptive mothers turning to face her.

"Do you Princess Leafy Confetti of the Snowlands hereby assume the role as our heir-apparent, and in the unlikely event of our misfortune agree to assume the Canterlot throne in our absense and rule just as we would to ensure everypony stays happy?" They both asked at the the same time. Leafy froze, considering the fact that their oldest foal was now a full grown mare she was not expecting them to do that.

"Is this a temporary or permanent offer considering all your foals are fully grown and have families in their own rights?" Leafy asked and she could feel the two mares' moods slightly drop.

"Permanant..." Pinkie replied. "None of our foals want the role due to them seeing you as the oldest. If you refuse, we will be without an heir and you know how dangerous of a situation that puts us in..."

"Yeah I do, but how am I supposed to take care of my own kingdom if I am your heir?"

"Simple, split the year in half, spring and summer you can spend here and fall and winter you can be in the Snowlands. Or you could do it the other way around since that is entirely up to you, and I am sure Icey will keep things in order during your absence."

Leafy paused for a few minutes to think about her options. "Ok I'll do it, I'll be your heir, but you do realize you will be seeing and spending way less time together due to your Celestial duties over the sun and moon right?"

"We will manage," Rainbow said with a small smile. "we both love each other and it is that love that will keep driving us forward. Besides, on a rare off day with nothing to do, Pinks could always just raise the sun and sleep the rest of the day and I can walk her dreams and be together with her that way. It will take some time getting used to but in the end we have to look after our little ponies, it is now our citizens first and our relationship second...and it pains me to say that but it is the only way everypony remains happy. Now go get some sleep Leafy, I will keep your dreams sweet, and you are gonna need it since you won't get much after you start your heir-apparent lessons here." Rainbow then left and headed for Princess Luna's, and now her, observatory as Leafy teleported to the nearest bedroom and fell asleep. Just as was promised, Leafy didn't have one nightmare and woke up the next morning feeling completely refreshed as she entered the kitchen.

"I haven't slept like that in years, I feel like a new mare." Leafy chuckled as she sat down.

"I told you so, and after breakfast I got to head to bed myself to prepare for tonight. My biological clock done adjusted on me so I am wore out considering I was up all day yesterday and last night."

"Thanks for everything..." Leafy said giving Rainbow a brief kiss.

"You are welcome my daughter." Rainbow said before Leafy left and Pinkie entered and sat down. "Good job raising the sun honey, your mom would be proud."

"Just like you raising and lowering the moon dear, I just hope we don't make the same mistakes our mothers did...I don't want to send you to the moon Dashie..."

"You won't have to worry about that Pinks, we're married..*yawn*...have a family...a kingdom to run...and due to us being Alicorns...YAWN* we're together...forever...in eternal flight..." Rainbow didn't even teleport out of the room before leaning over and falling asleep on Pinkie, who sat there in a blissed silence as she draped a wing around her cyan wife and enjoying the rare personal moment the was experiencing.

AN: I really hope you enjoyed this fanfic..Until next time, this is Cloud Dasher signing off, may God Blees you all...


End file.
